Taki, la chica de mis sueños
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Interesante comedia sobre la adolescencia, la búsqueda de la personalidad, el amor y la crisis de los cuarenta... Hayate, el hijo adolescente de Tsubasa conoce a una extraña jugadora de hockey llamada Taki a la cual apodan “la tigresa”...
1. Sólo un soñador

_Antes de empezar..._

_Bueno en realidad este es mi primer fic de CT pero sale ahora porque antes estaba estancada para terminarlo. "Taki" es una forma corta del nombre de mujer "Takiko" y **no tiene nada que ver con Hajime Taki , **más conocido como Eddie (o Ted) Carter en Occidente. Al final del segundo capítulo daré una explicación más extensa de los nombres. Espero que disfruten de esta comedia romántica y disculpen a Takiko por su forma de expresarse, por favor... La mayoría de las palabras que usa son del lunfardo (un tipo de lenguaje vulgar característico de Buenos Aires), esto lo hice para destacar que ella habla en un lenguaje "soez" así que si hay algo que no entienden avísenme..._

_Desde ya les aviso que **este fic irá lento**, yo ya estoy escribiendo "Rock & Roll y Soccer" y terminandounas historias cortas, además de exámenes claro... así que paciencia please_

_**Este primer capítulo se los dedico a mi amiga y socia Adriana (Sietesoles), a Lily de Wakabayashi, a Katia Price que también me dio una mano y a todos los que me apoyan siempre, muchas gracias por estar conmigo y leer todas las boludeces que escribo... gracias totales!**_

_**Rosario, 28 de junio de 2005**_

_**TEMAS DEL FIC**. Este fic contiene los siguientes temas:_

_**Comedia** (es el eje de todo lo demás)_

_**Romance** (hay muchas parejas, conocidas y no)_

_**Drama **(si no hay un poco, no hay historia)_

_**Deporte** (básicamente será mostrar como es el trabajo de los personajes en la "actualidad" y puede que haya un partido de fútbol y de hockey, eso depende de la respuesta del público)_

_-----------_

El hall de hotel está repleto. Periodistas de todos los medios esperan ansiosos. De repente, todos hacen silencio. Una joven muy bonita se hace presente en la sala. Tiene el cabello castaño, peinado en un look al que podríamos denominar "salvaje" y unos ojos que parecen un volcán a punto de estallar. Ella se abre camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a él. Luego, mira al muchacho desafiante.

-Ah, así que eres tú.–dice la muchacha.

-Sí... –contesta el chico- Y tú eres... tú eres...

-Yo soy... –su voz se pierde en el aire.

-¿Qué¡No te escucho!

El joven trata de acercarse a la chica, pero su imagen comienza a desdibujarse. Sólo alcanza a ver que sus labios emiten una respuesta que no puede escuchar por que la imagen se borra por completo.

-¡Hayate, Hayate¡Despiértate, por favor! –grita Sanae, sacudiendo a su soñoliento hijo.

-¡Vuelve por favooooooor!

Rápidamente, cómo quien se despierta de un sueño muy real, Hayate Oozora se sienta en su cama. A su lado, su madre sostiene el desayuno. Preocupada, pregunta:

-¿Qué pasó¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-¡Es hermosa, es hermosa! –mirando entusiasmado a Sanae- ¡Mamá, la encontré, la encontré por fin!

-¿Encontrar¿A quién?

-A mi chica, la chica de mis sueños...

_**Taki, la chica de mis sueños**_

_Capítulo uno: Sólo un soñador _

Sanae acaricia el cabello de su hijo, tan similar al de su padre. En verdad, Hayate siempre se ha parecido muchísimo a Tsubasa, pero desde que cumplió los quince eso se ha hecho más que patente. Sin embargo, posee un carácter soñador que debe ser propio de los genes más escondidos de Sanae.

-Ay, hijito, sin duda que era la chica de tus sueños porque en verdad estabas durmiendo muy profundamente –le acerca la bandeja del desayuno- Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe.

Hayate suspira; aquella muchacha era perfecta, pero no era más que un sueño. Otra vez su mamá lo llama a la realidad.

-Vístete pronto, que tu tío Daichi te está esperando abajo –vuelve a mirar al muchacho que toma el desayuno sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿Mi corazón, estás triste por algo?

-Es que... parecía tan real. Ella estaba ahí, hermosa. Y preguntaba por mí. Era como la chica que yo siempre quise encontrar.

-Hijito... –mira al chico de esa manera que sólo las madres pueden hacerlo- Yo sé que eres adolescente y que quieres tener novia¡pero debes tener paciencia!

-¡Y tengo¡Pero estoy harto de que nadie me dé bola¡Mira a Daibu¡Es más chico que yo y tiene novia desde que terminó la primaria!

-¿Tiene novia¿Y quién es, que no me dijo nada? –pregunta asombrada la señora Oozora.

-La de siempre, Megumi Ishisaki, su mejor "amiga".

-¿Eh¿La hija de Yukari¡Pero yo no sabía que se gustaban!

-¡Claro que sí¿O por qué crees que en las vacaciones se quiso volver a Nankatsu¿A ver a los abuelos?

-La madre siempre es la última en enterarse... –suspira. –Ay, Hayate, la verdad que si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte...

-No mamá, te agradezco, pero no.

-Bueno... –sonríe apenada.- Ahora tómate el desayuno que el tío Daichi te vino a buscar para ir a correr.

Como todos los sábados, Hayate se despide de su madre y su padre y sale de su casa en Tokio. Allí está esperándolo Daichi Oozora, hermano de Tsubasa y tío de Hayate. Físicamente tiene un parecido con su hermano, aunque a diferencia de este conserva mejor el aire de su padre. Eso en cuanto a su aspecto. Y su personalidad... decir que él y Tsubasa son como el agua y el aceite es poco. Daichi es todo un playboy. Es muy cuidadoso con su imagen, habla con todas las revistas (sean de deportes o no), asiste a todas las fiestas top de la farándula y es más conocido por sus romances con alguna modelo o vedette de turno que por sus logros como futbolista.

Cuando Hayate sale a la puerta, puede ver a su tío bajando de un convertible rojo y saludando a unas chicas, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello plateado, gemelas (y portadoras de unas importantes "gemelas" para más señas) que se despiden alegremente mientras se ríen y se van.

-¡Te levantaste tarde hoy sobrino, eh! –dice acercándose al muchacho.

-Oh, discúlpame tío yo... un momento¿no tenías que pasar a las 7?

-Este... es que ayer estuvo la fiesta de inauguración del local de un amigo... y se me hizo un poco tarde...

-Si, claro... –suspira, sabiendo lo inmaduro que es el hermano de su padre.

-¿Trajiste tu balón?

-Papá no me dejaría salir sin el... ¿O si? –dice Hayate mientras comienza a correr.

-Supongo que... ¡Ey, espera, no me dejes atrás! –dice el hermano de Tsubasa al ver que el adolescente

---------------------

Mientras, cerca de la puerta roja de Todai (Universidad de Tokio); unos jóvenes estudiantes conversan en un bar antes de las clases...

-¿Han visto a la nueva alumna de intercambio? –pregunta un muchacho de cabello rubio a sus compañeros.

-¿La brasileña? Ay, claro que sí, de verdad que está muy apetecible esa morocha... –responde otro de cabello castaño.

-Como me gustaría llevarla a dar una vuelta en mi coche...

-¿Sólo una vuelta? –pregunta el otro y los muchachos se ríen. Una chica de pelo rubio también se ríe, pero con sorna.

-Vamos , sigan soñando... esa nunca les va a hacer caso a ustedes...

-¿Ah, no¿Y porqué no? –pregunta el de pelo castaño...

-Pues esa ya tiene dueño¿que no te diste cuenta? –responde la rubia.

-Vaya, ahí llega... –murmura el rubio.

En efecto, un auto blanco se acerca: en él van un hombre ya maduro, extranjero evidentemente y una mujer joven, ambos con lentes oscuros. La chica va leyendo una revista, mientras el hombre conduce.

-Mira tío, aquí dice que cada vez que una familia integraba en su seno a una novia de la familia del Shogun construía una puerta roja para darle la bienvenida, "como es el caso de la puerta roja, ubicada en el distrito de Hongo, construida para la hija de un Shogun que entró a la familia Maeda en 1827." Distrito de Hongo... eres famoso tío, je, je, je...

Maria da Graça se ríe al mencionar el apellido de su padrino; ahora que ella vive en Japón es su único contacto con alguien de su patria. El coche se detiene.

-¿Y Maria, estás nerviosa?

Ella suspira; pensando en todo el esfuerzo que le ha costado llegar allí donde va a ir. Mira a su padrino, su "tío" como se dice la gente de cariño. Luego contesta.

-El primer día de clases... me siento como si fuera a la primaria... Mejor me voy ya. –dice guardando la revista; sólo cuando se saca los lentes oscuros pueden verse sus ojos color verde agua.

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar cuando termines? –le pregunta Roberto.

-No tío, no te molestes. Después de la exposición iré a buscar unos libros. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado...

-¡Siempre lo tengo! –dice la joven saliendo alegremente del auto mientras se despedía con la mano.

La puerta del coche se abre y sale una muchacha joven, auque ya no es adolescente. Los hombres no pueden evitar la tentación de mirar a aquella morena alta, de cabello largo y lacio que sale del coche; las mujeres no pueden evitar murmurar sobre su acompañante. Ella camina a paso ágil, ignorante de aquellos que sí se ocupan de ella. Luego se dirige hacia un hombre que sale también de un auto y lo saluda con la mano.

-¡Ah, profesor Kinomoto! –exclama Maria da Graça acercándose al hombre.-¡Que suerte que lo veo¿Recibió el mail que le envié ayer?

-Sí, sí. ¿El de las correcciones del discurso?

-Ese. –responde ella. -¿Tuvo mucho que corregir? Aún no domino del todo el idioma...–pregunta ella con cierto aire de temor.

-En lo absoluto, señorita Da Silva. Apenas unas cuestiones aisladas, pero creí que alterar algo de su exposición hubiera sido traicionar sus ideas. Además, para eso usted es la socióloga... yo sólo la presento.

-En progreso, profesor. En progreso...

-Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo. La visión analítica ya la posee, es lo más importante. ¿Leyó el artículo del _"Mainichi jinbun"_ de la semana pasada sobre los trabajos inéditos de Delueze y Guatari?

-------------------

Mientras, en las inmediaciones del Parque Nacional Ueno...

Hayate va al trote al lado de su tío que no se esfuerza mucho por seguirlo. Después de correr un poco, comienzan a disminuir la marcha. Sin embargo, el hijo de Tsubasa no parece muy concentrado en el entrenamiento...

-¿Ey, y a ti que te pasa? –pregunta Daichi mientras va haciendo jueguitos con el balón.

-Tuve un sueño...

-Yo también... todos soñamos, pero no por eso andamos con esas caras, al menos que sea una pesadilla...

-No, no era una pesadilla... –dice Hayate cerrando los ojos: en su mente aún ve el recuerdo de aquella muchacha... –Era sobre una chica...

-¿Ah, con que esas tenemos? –dice su tío esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. -¡Vaya, parece que estás creciendo rápido, eh¿Y quien era la "afortunada"?

-No era "esa" clase de sueños, tío. –responde el adolescente lanzándole una mirada de reprobación. –Además yo ni siquiera he visto a esa muchacha nunca...

El hijo de Tsubasa da un puntapié al balón; su vida está llena de sueños; de sueños de triunfar con el equipo de su escuela y de poner orgullo a su padre, como lo hace su hermano menor Daibu, de sueños de encontrar a una persona con la que pudiera sentirse en compañía de su otra mitad... pero justamente su problema que es que no es más que un soñador al que la realidad le demuestra otra cosa. Con los ojos sigue el movimiento del esférico que va a parar detrás de unos árboles. Allí vuelve a advertir a su tío y antes de que le digo algo murmura:

-No te preocupes, voy a buscarlo...

Hayate sigue la trayectoria que cruzó el balón, hasta llegar cerca de un alambrado; allí unas muchachas corren tras una pelota, pero no como las de fútbol sino más pequeña, tampoco es béisbol porque la esférica va por el suelo y además las muchachas llevan unos palos.

-Esas son unas canchas de que pertenecen a la Municipalidad... hace poco que se construyeron...

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunta Hayate. -¿Y por qué nunca las vimos?

-Pues... será que siempre venimos del otro lado del parque... se ve que están jugando a algo allí también... –observa Daichi. –Parece que es hockey femenino...

-¿Hockey? –pregunta su sobrino entrecerrando los ojos -No veo bien... Voy acercarme..

Hayate se aleja de su tío un poco para ver la cancha, y justo a tiempo para desviarse de la trayectoria de una pelota perdida, que para mala suerte de su tío le pega en la frente. Daichi se toca molesto la cara, un importante chichón se le está formando. Las jugadoras siguen su juego obedeciendo la orden de su líder.

-¡Vamos tigresas¡Pongan huevo, carajo! –grita la capitana.

-¡Ey, tú, la de la banda! –grita Daichi mostrando la pelotita.

-¿Qué sapa? –(o sea, "qué pasa", al vesre) responde la muchacha dándose vuelta por primera vez.

Hayate se queda de piedra. Por primera vez puede apreciar los ojos de capitana; el color negro azabache y la mirada decidida, como la de una fiera a punto de atacar. Aquellos son los mismos ojos que había visto en su sueño. A su mente volvieron todos los otros detalles: la piel trigueña igual que el cabello rebelde y largo, la silueta delgada, las piernas largas (en verdad se trata de una muchacha bastante alta para el promedio japonés) y bien formadas, sin exagerar.

"Es ella." –piensa Hayate- "¡Es la chica de mis sueños!"

-¡Pibas, tengan más cuidado cuando juegan¡Con esta cosa...- agita la pequeña pelota- pueden matar a alguien! –reclama Daichi.

-¡Ah, sí¡Es nuestra! –exclama la capitana.

-¡Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta¡Te la devuelvo!

-¡Dale¡Arrójala nomás!

-¿Qué¿Por encima de esta reja¡Ven a buscarla!

-¡Arrójala¡No se te va a quebrar la mano por eso!

Daichi se pone rojo de bronca mientras la joven lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

"Algo le tengo que decir. No me voy a ir así nomás" –piensa Hayate- No te preocupes. Yo te la alcanzo.

El adolescente corre hasta la puerta de la cancha y le entrega, muy sonriente, la pelota a la muchacha.

-Acá está...

-Con tirarla era suficiente... –replica ella, entrecerrando los ojos negros.

-¿Ey, eso que están jugando, es hockey ¿verdad?

-Ajá. ¿Nunca viste un partido de hockey?

-Sí... pero no en vivo.

-No me extraña... El hockey no es un deporte muy popular que digamos... por ahora...

-¿Y de que equipo son?

-Somos todos los equipos, vamos a formar el seleccionado nacional... te llaman... –señala a Daichi que insiste en que el adolescente no se demore y vuelva.

-¡Ay, es verdad! –corre hasta volver al lado de su tío -¡Ey, capitana!

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Me llamo Taki¡Pero me dicen "la tigresa"¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-¿Eh¿No me conoces? –pregunta el delantero del Tokio FC- Yo soy...

-Eh... es mi tío Daichi –tapándole la boca- Y yo soy Hayate. Mucho gusto –sonríe.

-Bueno chabones, está muy linda la charla pero las chicas y yo tenemos que seguir entrenando así que...

-Está bien, ya entendimos el mensaje –contesta de mala gana Daichi y luego le susurra a Hayate- ¿Ey, por qué me tapaste la boca de esa manera?

-Porque te conozco tío... –murmura su sobrino-...que siempre que te presentas ante alguien le das un informe completo acerca de nuestra vida y familia.

-¿Y que tiene de malo que sepan que soy el hermanito consentido del genial Tsubasa Oozora¡Ni que estuviera mintiendo! –alega Daichi.

-Pero no queda bonito, ni modesto... –a Taki. -¡Hasta luego tigresa!

Hayate y su tío se marchan a practicar de nuevo discutiendo de porqué debieron o no decirle a la muchacha su identidad completa mientras escuchan a lo lejos la voz de la capitana diciéndole a sus compañeras¡Je¿Vieron chicas que iba a aparecer algún gil que nos trajera la pelota sin que tuviéramos que hacer nada?

_Junio del 2005_

_Hola a todos, soy Vicky de vuelta con un fic largo. Hay muchas aclaraciones así que trataré de no aburrirlos. Sobre el armado del fic:_

_Esta vez he decidido trabajar con el hijo (mayor, creo yo) de Tsubasa, Hayate. La única vez que se lo ve en un manga es el especial "Milleniun Dream" donde se lo ve junto a su hermano Daibu en España (donde parecen no tener más de 5 años). En cuanto al hermano menor de Tsubasa, Daichi, se lo ve también como un niño tanto en los mangas de "World Youth" (al final) como en "Road to 2002", aunque en la versiones TV no se lo muestre. Por tanto, estos tres personajes son invención y copyright (obvio) de Yoichi Takahashi. Otros personajes como Takiko, Maria Da Graça y otros más que ya conocerán sí son de mi invención espero les agraden. Ah! Daichi es 15 años menor que Tsubasa, por eso su edad es más próxima a la de Hayate que a la de su hermano, calculen que tiene unos vientilaaargos años. Y sí, el profesor Kinomoto es el padre de Sakura (más viejo obviamente, ® CLAMP)_

_Sobre Tokio (todos los lugares y datos son reales, no los inventé yo): _

_En las eras del bakumatsu, hubo un vagabundo... no, no, en serio; en la era feudal acostumbraban hacerse puertas gigantes en las ciudades, una de ellas es la puerta roja de la Universidad de Tokio, en la actualidad se mantienen todas esas viejas puertas. A dicha universidad se la llama "Todai" o también "Tokio U", en el fic se las verá con los tres nombres. Como no conozco mucho de su funcionamiento interno mucho será basado en mi experiencia universitaria._

_Mainichi Jimbun (traducido sería "el periódico diario"): un famoso diario de Japón. _

_Parque Ueno: un famoso parque en dónde hay un zoológico (según una lectura de mi libro de japonés ) y aparte un museo (bueno, lo del estadio municipal sí lo inventé yo...)_

_Saludos y manden sus opiniones al foro/ lista que sea o a mi mail (tienen que verlo en el perfil)_

_Vicky_


	2. Daichi, siempre en las nubes

_**Taki, la chica de mis sueños**_

_Capítulo dos: Daichi, siempre en las nubes _

Unos timbrazos fuertes resuenan en la casa de Tsubasa y su familia en Tokio. Sanae va a abrir la puerta. Es Roberto, que entra como un rayo en la casa con una revista en la mano.

-¿Dónde está! –pregunta muy enojado.

-_Bon dia Roberto_! –se levanta Daichi del sillón- _Como vais, você?_

-¡Mal me va¡Y bórrate esa sonrisa porque no estoy para bromas!

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta preocupado Tsubasa que se encontraba mirando unos videos de los últimos partidos de la Eurocopa.

-¡Esto pasó! –Roberto le muestra la revista que trae en la mano. Tsubasa lee la revista, hace un gesto de "acá va a haber bronca" y cierra con un...

-Es todo tuyo... –se levanta del sillón y se marcha.

-Mejor yo me voy. –agrega Sanae, que se va a la cocina. –Vamos Hayate.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos Hayate! –replica la madre.

Cuando todos ya se marcharon, Roberto vuelve a la carga.

-Dime, la semana pasada... antes del partido contra el Nagoya Grampus, tú, Daichi Oozora, número 9 del Tokio FC; ¿rompiste la concentración?

-Eh? –hace un gesto de gran sorpresa- ¿Yo¿Antes de un partido, romper la concentración¡No, pero por favor!

-¿Estás seguro, verdad?

-¡Claro¿Tengo cara de mentiroso?

-¿Ah, sí¿Y entonces me puedes decir que haces en estas foto de esta revista?

Roberto vuelve a mostrar la hoja que antes vio Tsubasa. Allí el titular reza: "Lo más hot de la noche en Tokio" y el resto del artículo son fotos de la gente vip que frecuenta los boliches de moda. En casi todas, aparece Daichi bailando, tomando, o al lado de alguna chica.

-Eh... yo te puedo explicar. Estas fotos son... ¡son viejas! Son de archivo, para cuándo no tienen nada que poner¿viste?

-Ah, mira tú. En la editorial de este pasquín no me dijeron lo mismo, sabes? Son del viernes, el viernes de LA SEMANA PASADA. Y tu jugaste el domingo, DE LA SEMANA PASADA. ¡No tienes cara de mentiroso porque directamente no tienes cara¿Qué te crees, que nací ayer? –agita la revista- ¡Claro, por eso le erraste dos goles¡Si no duermes!

Daichi se rasca la espalda y se encoge de hombros.

-¡Bueno, pero ya fue¿¡Qué le voy a hacer? –se defiende el muchacho.

-¡No, ya fue nada¡Y después yo me peleo con Misugi porque no te pone de titular¡Claro, con semejante conducta yo no te dejaría jugar la temporada entera!

-Bueno Roberto, te prometo que no lo hago más.

-No te creo, ya veces anteriores me dijiste lo mismo y nunca cumples -suspira cansado- ¡Daichi, la verdad que no sé para qué me pediste que venga a Japón y sea tu entrenador personal si nunca me haces caso¿No querías brillar en la J-League?

-¡Y quiero brillar! –protesta el menor de los hermanos Oozora –Pero...

-¡Pero por este camino nunca lo vas a lograr¡A los DT no le gustan los jugadores rebeldes, los odian! Y para que lo hayas hecho enojar a Misugi que tiene la paciencia de un monje shaolín, tienes que portarte muy mal... –cambia la cara de enojo por una de angustia- Mira Daichi, yo te tengo cariño (del que te abusas, por cierto) y me parece que tienes tantas condiciones como tu hermano cuando tenía tu edad, pero así no vas a llegar a nada...

-Bueno.. ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Por ahora vamos a aumentar tu entrenamiento y a practicar más horas, y después veremos. Mañana, a las tres, en donde siempre.

-Este... Roberto, puede ser a las cuatro? Es que tengo.. unos temitas que atender...

Roberto suspira por última vez mientras piensa "Yo ya estoy muy viejo para esto"

-Está bien. Pero en punto. Y en buenas condiciones.

--------------------------

Mientras, en un salón de conferencia de la Tokio U, más precisamente en la Escuela de Sociología...

...el salón de actos está repleto. El profesor Kinomoto explica a los alumnos el motivo de la reunión...

-...en mi último viaje de investigación a Sudamérica a las ruinas jesuíticas tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita Da Silva. Además de la enorme satisfacción que me dio el poder hablar con ella en japonés, idioma que según me ha explicado estudia desde niña, fue muy grato descubrir su deseo de perfeccionarse en nuestro país. En aquel momento le hablé de unas becas del ministerio de Japón para estudiantes extranjeros... se imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando me llego un mensaje a mi correo electrónico en que me avisaba que había ganado una de las becas y estaría aquí en esta primavera... Colegas, alumnos, démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Maria da Graça Da Silva...

Los oyentes aplauden y sólo allí la muchacha comienza a hablar.

-Buenos días. Como les explicó el profesor Kinomoto, yo nací en Sao Paulo, pero a los tres años mi familia se radicó en Oberá, la provincia argentina de Misiones, donde pasé mi niñez y adolescencia. Para que se ubiquen, Misiones está en el límite norte del país, pegada a Brasil... así que se puede decir que tengo dos nacionalidades, aunque realmente me cuesta distinguirlas... Un poco basada en mis propias vivencias comencé este trabajo que se convertiría en mi tesis, por eso el tema que decidí tratar fue cómo se mantienen, o más bien se forman, los lazos de identidad en nuestras sociedades modernas, dónde la televisión y Internet globalizaron muchas cuestiones que hasta el siglo XIX...

----------------------------

Y mientras tanto, en Yokohama, ciudad conectada a Tokio...

Maki Akamine, o si lo prefieren la señora Hyuga, sirve la comida para su amplia prole, la cual consiste en...

Tiziano (9) cuyo nombre (y existencia también) es producto de un raye de su madre en el tiempo que ella estuvo viviendo en Italia y se la pasaba escuchando temas de Tiziano Ferro (cuya combinación con vino rosado produjo un nuevo individuo).

Ryonosuke (7) nacido en Okinawa luego unas vacaciones forzadas por recomendación médica, seguido de entrenamiento intensivo (¿Nunca les hablaron de los efectos secundarios que pueden traer una simple lesión en una rodilla?).

Akira (6) nacido en Yokohama cuya presencia en el mundo se debe a una multa de la JFA porque Kojiro se peleó con un jugador del Vasco da Gama en un amistoso y no pudo jugar casi toda una temporada, lo que derivó en muuucho tiempo libre.

Y por supuesto la primogénita y única mujer de tan peculiar descendencia, Takiko (Taki) de 15 años, nacida en Saitama, la ciudad natal de su padre. Esta vino al mundo gracias al año que se considera de luna de miel, nomás.

Y sentado en la cabecera, el patriarca de semejante clan no puede ser otro que Kojiro Hyuga, otrora famoso jugador del Juventus y por supuesto la selección japonesa.

Los Hyuga no son una familia convencional. En una sociedad donde la tendencia creciente es tener pocos hijos, ellos siguen un esquema de familia rural numerosa (probablemente Kojiro decidió emular su propio modelo de familia) y como tales, los conflictos familiares están a la orden del día... Akira protesta porque lo obligan a comer el jengibre de la comida, Tiziano masculla también unas palabras en italiano a lo que Maki le responde con algunos gritos también en italiano, Kojiro termina de leer el diario de deportes y Ryonosuke simplemente toma más pan del que le permiten aprovechando la distracción.

En ese momento se siente la puerta abrirse; es la tigresa volviendo de su entrenamiento.

-Hola viejo, hola vieja¿ya está listo el morfi? –pregunta Takiko luego de tirar su bolso de práctica en el sillón y sentarse, o más bien tirarse, en la mesa.

-¿Y Taki, cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? –inquiere su madre.

-Normal. Nada más un flaco que se enojó porque le cayó una pelota en el marote.

-¿Le tiraste a alguien una pelota de hockey por la cabeza? –pregunta Kojiro alarmado.

-¡No, viejo! –exclama sorprendida Taki. –Lo que pasa es que iba directamente al arco¿no? Pero resultó que me salió el tiro muy alto y por eso le pegó al chabón en la cabeza...

-Ah... –responde Hyuga.

-...sino le daba directamente en el estómago¡ja!

Mientras los niños devoran su porción de ramen aún caliente, Maki finalmente se sienta a la mesa y se acerca a su hija mayor en tono cómplice.

-Y dime Taki, no viste ningún chico que te guste...?

-¡No vieja¡No empieces de vuelta con eso! –responde molesta Takiko.

-¿Pero por qué? Ya eres una señorita y no sería algo raro que te interese un chico...  
-¡No mamá¡Todos los pibes son unos pelotu...!

-¡Taki, qué boquita!- replicó Hyuga.

-¡Bueno, unos tarados¡Se creen que con dos palabritas y unas florcitas me van a convencer¡A mi no me gustan los románticos! A mí me gustan los más... los más.. ¡bueno, no sé como decirlo!

----------------------

Maria da Graça camina por uno los caminos de la zona universitaria cuando Daichi le sale al cruce.

-Hola hermosa _garota. _¿Me extrañaste? –pregunta el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tú otra vez? –responde ella riendo sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

-Ay, Daichi. Mi padrino tiene razón cuando dice que eres un cabeza fresca...

-¿Roberto dice eso de mí¿Cómo puede ser? –hace un gesto de gran sorpresa ficticia -¿Y qué más te dijo de mí?

-Nada más, tampoco le pregunté mucho.

-¿Entonces le hablaste de mi¡Oh, Dios Santo¿¡Qué he hecho para llamar la atención de una de las más hermosas que has puesto sobre el mundo!

-¿Una de las criaturas más hermosas? –pregunta riéndose -¡Por favor!

-¡Oh, lo siento¡Debí decir la más hermosa de las criaturas que ha nacido de su gracia, Maria da Graça!

-¿No tendrías que estar entrenando con mi padrino vos?

-No hasta las cuatro. Tengo la hora libre para ser tu esclavo... -sonríe ampliamente.

-En cambio yo tengo que ir a retirar unos libros que compré. –explica Maria con tono indiferente.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Si quieres, pero no quiero ser la causante de que te reten por llegar tarde... –dice ella mientras comienza a caminar sola.

-------------------------

Mientras tanto, Hayate no deja de pensar en la chica que conoció en el parque...

"_Así que 'la tigresa' Taki... es ella, estoy seguro que es ella... la chica con la que soñé"_ piensa Hayate arrojado sobre el acolchado de su cama. "Tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a verla..."

-Hayate, hijito. –lo llama Sanae entrando al cuarto con el teléfono en la mano. –Es tu hermano, salúdalo.

Hayate toma el teléfono para hablar con su hermano menor, desde que se quebró la pierna hace un mes en una mala jugada durante las vacaciones de primavera, Daibu se hospeda con sus abuelos en la ciudad de Nankatsu. Cuando Sanae se va, Hayate pregunta:

-Hola Daibu¿cómo sigue tu pierna? –

-Psss... ahí... el doctor dice que voy a tener que quedarme un poco más con el yeso... –responde Daibu recostado también en el cuarto que era de su padre con el pie elevado.

-No se te nota muy preocupado...

-Pues... la verdad aquí en Nankatsu no estoy mal... –dice mientras mira de reojo a Megumi Ishisaki que lee a su lado unos mangas viejos. –Los abuelos me cuidan bien, sobre todo el abuelo, me deja ver TV hasta cuando yo quiero.

-Pero... no jugarás este año en el campeonato escolar... Voy a tener que avisarle al equipo que no estarás repuesto. –contesta Hayate con tono de pena.

-Bueno... yo sé que es una lástima pero, también estarás tú Hayate. Al equipo tendrá que alcanzarle con tu participación...

Hayate hace una mueca del otro lado del teléfono y con tono pesaroso contesta...

-Sabes que conmigo no van a hacer la diferencia... no en mi condición... ¿Mamá te contó que tenemos turno con el médico para la semana siguiente verdad?

-Sí... y también me "recomendó" ampliamente que no le diga nada a papá. –responde Daibu. -¿Pero por qué tanto misterio?

Hayate suspira; confesarle a su padre que no es físicamente apto para el fútbol sería como destruir sus sueños de que su retoño siga sus mismos pasos. Luego contesta.

-Tu sabes como es papá... mejor no decirle nada, al menos por ahora. Mamá dijo que lo entendía, y _espero_ que tú también lo hagas.

-¡Está bien, está bien! No creas que no recuerdo que eres el hermano mayor... y yo no quiero tener problemas... Bueno, debo irme, ya me traen la comida.

-Está bien Daibu. Y saludos a todos.

Hayate corta la comunicación y vuelve a sus pensamientos: realmente todo está demasiado complicado.

-------------------------

El distrito Kanda Jimbocho cuenta con muchas viejas librerías, situadas una detrás de otra. Esta parte de Tokio es conocida incluso en otros países como "la capital del libro" de Japón, a unos 500 m de la Plaza Imperial, en el Tokio Central

Maria da Graça y Daichi entran a una de los tantos negocios de la Avenida Yasukuni.

-_Irasshaimase _¿Qué le puedo ofrecer señorita? –le pregunta un vendedor a la morena.

-Vine a retirar dos libros que había dejado encargados.

-¿Qué títulos?

-"Saber y verdad" de Michael Foucault y "La condición humana" de Hannah Arenn.

-Ya se los busco señorita...

El vendedor se va y vuelve con unos libros que la joven recibe contenta mientras Daichi observa sin entender mucho (o más bien nada) de lo que ella está hablando. Ella saluda al vendedor y se marcha observando muy entusiasmada su nueva adquisición.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Daichi mirando la bolsa.

-Son mis primeros libros de estudio en japonés. He decidido tirar mis versiones en portugués y en inglés porque sino nunca voy a acostumbrarme a leer con los kangis –sonríe.

-¿Te gustan mucho los libros, eh? –pregunta enarcando una ceja.

-Si, sobre todo los que sirven... ¿A ti te gusta leer?

-Claro... –responde él; en su vida había terminado un libro de ninguna cosa, ni siquiera de fútbol. –Siempre leo la sección de deportes, y la de espectáculos...

-Me imagino... –le contesta la morena, ya sabiendo de los hábitos nocturnos del hermano de Tsubasa. –Ay, Daichi, tú siempre estás en las nubes... ¿No se te está haciendo tarde para tu práctica? Tengo entendido que mi padrino es muy estricto...

-Oh... bueno... –responde Daichi levantando los ojos y sonriendo con expresión de conquistador. -Mira Maria, fíjate que yo no tomo al fútbol como la razón de mi vida... Creo que te tomas muy en serio lo de tus estudios... deberías relajaste más...

-¡Ja! –se ríe ella mientras para de caminar. –Lo dices como si fuera una nerd...

-¡Oh, no, claro que no! Una nerd no sería tan bonita como tú, eso jamás... ¿Dime Maria, no te gustaría ir mañana a dar una vuelta en auto? –sugiere Daichi pensando en como le va a sacar las llaves del auto a Tsubasa, pues el suyo está descompuesto. –Así conoces un poco más la ciudad, hay muchos lugares divertidos...

-Imposible, mañana tengo pensado ir a visitar algunos templos con mi padrino.. tengo muchas cosas que investigar...

-¿Y el lunes?

La chica lo mira unos momentos y luego contesta:

-Si estás tratando de arrancarme una promesa de verte Daichi Oozora, te advierto que no podrás. Si quieres verme, tendrás que encontrar tú solo la manera de lograrlo... Hasta luego Daichi.. –le dice saludando con la mano mientras se va.

"Y lo conseguiré; cuando menos te des cuenta verás que estarás rendida entre mis brazos", sonríe para sus adentros. Después de todo, jamás se le ha escapado una mujer que le gustara y esta brasileña no será la excepción...

------------------

_morfi:_ la comida, así como "morfar" significa comer.

_marote:_ cabeza

_28 de junio de 2005_

_Bueno, ahora que se develó que Taki es hija de Kojiro puedo explicar lo de los nombres:_

"_Taki" es la forma corta del nombre femenino "Takiko" (cuyo significado en japonés es "niña traviesa, alegre") Esto se le hace a muchos nombres japoneses de mujer a los que se le saca el "ko" (todos los nombres de mujer terminados en "ko" se escriben con el kanji de "niño/a"), por ejemplo y para dar un ejemplo de CT "Kumi" se llama en verdad "Kumiko" (así le dice su abuela en el manga) y así muchos otros casos "Haru-ko", "Ritsu-ko". El nombre lo saqué de mi primer profesora de japonés, Taki-sensei... Para la chica yo quería un nombre que sonara parecido a "Maki" y sólo iba a decirle Taki... pero luego me acordé de Hajime Taki... además el nombre "Maki" no es "Makiko", es sólo Maki... (yo conocí una japonesa llamada Maki ) así que no me quedó del todo bien la idea pero me dio lástima cambiarlo... Bueno si no se entendió lo explico de nuevo, sólo avísenme. El resto de los nombres de sus hermanos los escogí al azar... (menos Tiziano je je je)_

_Hayate, Daichi y Daibu ya estaban los nombre puestos por Takahashi (gracias maestro!). Pasemos a Maria da Graça Da Silva... Maria da Graça) significa "María de las gracias" en portugués como quizás ya se dieron cuenta... en realidad el nombre se me había ocurrido y no sabía de dónde.. hasta que encontré de casualidad que es el verdadero nombre de Gal Costa pero no fue intencional. En cuanto el apellido Da Silva se ve que es bastante común en Brasil... (Desde Xica Da Silva hasta el presidente Lula ) y que significa.. no sé... va a ser bastante difícil esta parte porque yo no sé portugués (hablo francés, inglés y japonés aparte de castellano, modestamente), pero siempre encuentro alguno que me ayuda cuando no sé algún idioma_

_Sobre las librerías, puse toda la explicación en el fic así que no agregaré nada más..._

_Sonrían que Elvis los ama (esto ya parece la Lazer )_

_Vicky_


	3. En tus sueños, pibe

_**Taki, la chica de mis sueños**_

_Capítulo tres: En tus sueños, pibe _

En la casa de los Hyuga...

Maki ensaya una y otra vez sus pasos de _taiko; _como buena hija de okinawenses tiene deberes con sus correligionarios de la isla más austral de Japón y el suyo es bailar danzas típicas de su pueblo, así que tambor y palitos en mano, recorre la casa cuando sus críos se lo permiten (o sea cuando no están).

En esos momentos vuelve su marido de su trabajo desde que se retiró del fútbol profesional; entrenador del Instituto Toho (otra muestra más de las vueltas de la vida). Maki apaga la música e invita a esposo a sentarse.

-Hola Kojiro, te estuve esperando, suerte que llegaste temprano. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar antes de que lleguen los niños...

-¿Qué pasó¿Estás embarazada? –pregunta Hyuga acostumbrado a los preámbulos.

-¿Qué¡No! (ni en broma lo digas¬¬) Se trata de Taki...

-¿Por qué¿Le pasó algo?

Maki se sienta en el sillón al lado de Kojiro y sigue explicando:

-No es eso... bueno sí, pero sería más bien que Es que ella... cómo decirlo... su forma de conducirse... no es propia de una chica...

-Pero Taki siempre fue así. –mira a Maki con una expresión de "¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

-Es que no puede ser... tiene los modales de un muchacho y de ese modo le va a costar mucho relacionarse con la gente.

-Tonterías. No creo que sea para tanto, solamente tiene carácter fuerte...

-Yo antes pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es una cuestión de personalidad, es de actitud ante las cosas. Está confundiendo ser firme con ser maleducada y eso no le queda bonito.

El tigre mira preocupado a su mujer que habla muy seria, sabe que si ella (una persona a la que tildaban de marimacho en la escuela) le dice eso, es porque tiene bases para afirmarlo. Luego pregunta:

-¿Tan grave es?

-Si... y además se ha puesto muy rebelde... ha estado sacando malas calificaciones desde que empezó el año pero no la he visto hacer nada por solucionarlo... Por este camino, un día vendrá alguien y se lo hará sentir con lágrimas. Y yo ya conozco que en eso es igual a ti, por fuera se muestra muy fuerte pero por dentro sufre. ¿Kojiro, tú quieres que tu hija sufra?

-No... Ese es un golpe bajo y lo sabes, mujer...

-¿Entonces? Si no me crees, obsérvala con más detalle. Y cuando te convenzas, ayúdame a buscar una solución, porque si Taki fracasa en su vida, los responsables seremos nosotros...

-Está bien –sentenció Hyuga, suspirando.- Haré lo que pueda...

------------------

Taki se está cambiando para volver a su casa, después de otro día de dura práctica, cuando se acerca su compañera de equipo y de colegio, Atsuko Yamada. Esta muchacha de cabello castaño claro y largo es la única del equipo de "las tigresas" que tiene el honor de llamar a la capitana por su apodo familiar...

-¡Taki! Vine a preguntarte si quieres que hagamos el trabajo de química juntas.

-Si quieres... pero no te voy a hacer de mucha ayuda porque la verdad que de eso no cazo ni una... –contesta la capitana con una mezcla de pena y resignación.

-¡Pero no Taki! –Atsuko siempre trata de ser entusiasta cuando se trata de hablar del colegio con su amiga. –Vas a ver que con este trabajo levantas la nota. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen¿Te fue bien, no?

-Hum... tanto como bien, bien...

-¿Pero aprobaste?

-Me fue para el carajo, Atsuko. Saqué un tres.

-Bueno... ¡pero estuviste cerca¡Ya vas a ver que en la próxima la sacas seguro!

-Para lo que me va a ayudar... –toma su bolso para marcharse- No importa, mejor vamos a comer algo porque me está picando el bagre...

Atsuko y Taki salen de la cancha de hockey cuando ven a un muchacho de cabello negro esperando al lado de una bicicleta. Hayate saluda con la mano a la tigresa. Ella hace un gesto de "¿Qué viniste a hacer?".

-Taki... ¿Tú conoces a ese chico? –inquiere su amiga.

-¡Sí¡Este es el flaco del otro día que se me fue la pelota!

-Mira... te está llamando... me parece que te vino a ver... –dice Atsuko tan entusiasmada que le brillan los lentes.

-¿A mi¿Pa'qué? –contesta de mala gana la tigresa.

-Ve, Taki, ve a verlo...

-¿Qué¡No, no quiero!

A rastras Atsuko lleva a la capitana hasta donde está Hayate ansioso de ver a Takiko.

-¡Hola chicas! –saluda el hijo de Tsubasa.

-¡Hola¡Sí, tu eres el chico del otro día! Yo soy Atsuko, la mejor amiga de Taki.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hayate Oo...

Hayate se detiene en seco, como cuando lo frenó a su tío y, por esas ideas que se le ocurren a la gente decide que quizás lo mejor sea dejar lo de su familia para después...

-¿Y que haces por acá chabón? –pregunta Takiko.

-Te estuve esperando, tigresa... –contesta Hayate.

-¿A mí¿Para?

-Ay, Taki... –susurra Atsuko- No lo trates así. Si se ve que te vino a invitar a salir...

-¿A salir? Entonces lo voy a tratar peor.. –a Hayate- ¿A qué viniste!

-Bueno yo... –Hayate trata de juntar valor para decir "Vine a invitarte a salir" sin más vueltas, pero como siempre, no puede pedirle algo a una chica sin ponerse nervioso. –Es que... yo... andaba dando una vuelta con la bicicleta y... hace mucho calor... y vi por acá una cafetería y se me ocurrió que... a lo mejor...

-¡Sí, sí! A lo mejor quiere... –trata de ayudar Atsuko en la noble cruzada por encontrarle novio a su indomable amiga.

-Que.. si querías ir a tomar un helado... –dice Hayate juntando todo su valor.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Takiko con cara de intriga.

-¡O si no puede ser una gaseosa... o un raspado¿Qué te parece?

Hayate cierra los ojos y se cubre la cabeza como alguien que espera una respuesta de lo peor.

-En tus sueños pibe... Flaco, la voy a hacer corta: yo recién termino de entrenar y después siempre me voy a comer con Atsuko así que...

-¡Si es por eso no se preocupen! –se apresura a exclamar la joven- Yo me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a... la biblioteca¡Sí, eso!

-¡Pero Atsuko¿Qué me estás haciendo, campeona¡Si siempre nos vamos a comer las dos juntas!

-¡Sí¡Pero es que cierra dentro de media hora y tengo que buscar cosas para mañana! –comienza a marcharse- ¡Te llamo a la noche¡Adiós!

Atsuko sale corriendo sin dejar de que los gritos (y algunos insultos) de su amiga la hagan volver atrás.

-¡Pero que esta piba me boicotea¿¡Y ahora con quien comparto el almuerzo? –mira a Hayate que sonríe inocentemente -¡Oh, no¡Claro que no¡De ningún modo voy a...!

----------------------------

-¿Mesa para dos? –pregunta el mozo de la cafetería del parque.

-¿Y, ves a alguien más, master? –contesta Taki con su habitual conducta.

Hayate y Takiko se sientan en unas bonitas mesas colocadas sobre la vereda. Ella se desploma de agotamiento, de la misma forma en que un chico lo haría. Después se estira: realmente la muchacha sí se mueve como una felina, aunque no sea en lo absoluto conciente de ello.

-¿Muy pesada la práctica? -pregunta Hayate tratando de romper el hielo.

-No. Cuanto más pesada mejor. Así nos volvemos fuertes.

-¿Entonces estás molesta por otra cosa, no?

Taki suspira: había tratado de disuadir al chico en su averiguación, pero fue en vano.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –responde ella molesta.

-Porque.. me.. interesa... eh... conocerte... yo...

-'perá un poco –al mozo- ¡Fiera, una coca-cola y una grande de muzza! –a Hayate -Macho, yo te voy a explicar: a mí no me gusta que me anden chamullando porque yo sé como termina esto al final. No creas que con un par de palabritas lindas me vas a convencer.

-¡Yo no te estoy tratando de convencer de nada! –protesta molesto -¡Yo sólo estoy tratando de ser tu amigo!

-¿"Amigo"¡Por favor, amigo las...! –se contiene de seguir cuando se da cuenta de que todo el café la está mirando, entonces baja la voz –Flaco¿te das cuenta de que estás haciendo el papel de salame?

-Bueno, si preferís verlo así...

Hayate se cruza de brazos, con un gesto entre ofendido y decepcionado; después de todo, no sería la primera vez que una chica lo rechaza, ni la primera vez que siente el deseo de llorar de rabia y frustración. La tigresa se da cuenta de la situación. "Realmente sí que es sensible"-piensa, un poco apenada: después de todo quiere echarlo, pero había pensado ante su reacción de que el muchacho la acusaría de "loca histérica" como hacen todos los varones antes los síntomas del rechazo, no que se iba a quedar mirando el suelo sin decir palabra.

-Perdona si soy un poco bruta para decir las cosas, pero esta es mi forma de ser...

-Lo digas como lo digas, es lo mismo –se levanta de su asiento- Creo que te estoy molestando así que mejor me voy.

-¡Espera! –dice Takiko como si le hubiera pasado una corriente eléctrica que la obliga a jalar del brazo al adolescente.

-No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo lo arreglo –dice mientras el mozo trae el pedido.

-No, no es por eso –mira a Hayate con los poderosos ojos negros que se esfuerzan para pedir una disculpa- Yo...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno... yo... no me puedo comer esto sola. Tengo hambre pero no sé si para comerme todo esto. Quédate un rato.

Hayate se vuelve a sentar y no le quita la mirada a la tigresa que trata con esfuerzo (emocional sobre todo, porque no está entre sus costumbres) de elaborar una disculpa.

-Perdona es que... yo... no tuve un buen día... más bien fue un día de porquería y estoy un poco rac... reac... cómo se dice?

-Reactiva...

-¡Si, eso! Hoy estoy que todo me cae mal, pero no es tu culpa... –suspira agobiada.

---------------------------

María da Graça escribe en su computadora los primeros resultados de su investigación dirigida por JICA, la institución que la patrocina como estudiante extranjera. Busca su jarra para tomar un poco más de su imprescindible café pero se da cuenta de que ya se lo ha bebido todo. Sale de su cuarto y se dirige a la cocina pensando en que realmente su padrino se ha puesto en gastos con la casa, siempre que imaginaba como sería vivir en Japón pensaba en una pensión de estudiantes; en cambio Roberto se había ofrecido amablemente a compartir esa casa con ella y sin pedirle nada del dinero de su beca, entonces ella había decidido mantener el orden del lugar como forma de colaboración (ya se sabe que las casas de hombres solteros son un desastre...). Pone la jarra en la cafetera y antes de que esté lista suena el teléfono. Ella se apura a atender...

-_Moshi, moshi... _

-¿Mari, Mari¿_Sos vos?_ –siente la voz de un muchacho preguntar en castellano.

-¿Toño, eres tú? –pregunta ella reconociendo la voz de uno de sus hermanos menores.

-Sí, soy yo... –dice el chico al teléfono. -¿Te sorprendí, verdad?

Maria toma el teléfono inalámbrico y se dirige hacia el recibidor para bajar la infaltable música de bossa nova compañera de estudios. Luego mira el reloj; son las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significa que en Sudamérica es casi la madrugada aún...

-Sí... Toño, en Posadas es de noche... ¿Mamá sabe que estás usando el teléfono para llamarme? Creí que nos hablaríamos mañana por msn...

-Es que... no podía esperar para hablarte Mari... mira aquí también está Martín...

-Hola Mari... –dice el otro hermano de la chica. –Te extrañamos mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes... ¿Cómo están ustedes? –vuelve a mirar el reloj -¿Pasó algo no?

-Mal Mari... esta noche, estábamos viendo la televisión y apenas llegó papá, se fueron a la cocina y cerraron la puerta. –explica el más grande de los hermanos.

-Luego se pusieron a discutir y a gritar como locos y después papá se marchó de nuevo y mamá se fue llorando y se encerró en su cuarto.

-¡Papá se puso a gritarle a mamá de que gastaba demasiado y que nos estábamos volviendo pobres, y que no podían seguir así y que se iban a divorciar si seguía así...!

-¡Calláte, Martín, estoy hablando yo con Mari! Luego de un rato mamá nos dio dinero para que fuéramos a la pizzería a comprarnos algo de cenar y se fue de nuevo al cuarto...

Maria da Graça se sienta en el sofá, sintiendo que el corazón se le oprime al ver la angustia de sus hermanitos y estar tan lejos para hacer algo...

-Niños... ustedes saben que Gustavo siempre perdona a mamá... aunque se enoje con ella no creo que la deje... tienen que tener paciencia... ya se solucionará.

-Cómo me gustaría que fuera todo como antes... –dice Martín. –Al menos cuando eras modelo te podíamos ver en la casa...

-¡No le digás eso, tonto! –grita Antonio -¡Vos sabés que ella odiaba hacer eso!

-Martín, Toño, ustedes saben que eso no puede ser... –responde la morena con la dulzura de las hermanas mayores. -Además Gustavo los quiere y no les va dejar que les falte nada...

-Sí, pero... –la voz de Antonio baja de volumen. –Mari, llegó papá y tengo que colgar... y acuérdate del msn...

-No te olvides de nosotros, Mari... vos sabés que aunque seas nuestra media hermana nosotros te queremos igual. Un beso... muchos besos te dice Toño...

El tono del teléfono se corta abruptamente y María da Graça vuelve a quedarse escuchando únicamente el sonido de la bossa nova... y el de su propia pena.. ¿Acaso sus hermanos correrían el mismo destino de infelicidad que ella?

---------------------

Campo de entrenamiento de la JFA...

Genzo Wakabayashi mira desde su oficina el entrenamiento de prueba de los jóvenes jugadores que posiblemente integrarán el nuevo seleccionado japonés. El ex portero del seleccionado japonés, ahora devenido en vicepresidente de la Federación tiene una preocupación; sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando llega su amigo y compañero Tsubasa...

-¿Qué piensas, Wakabayashi? –pregunta, luego de ver las fichas de varios jóvenes en su escritorio.

-Analizo el comportamiento del nuevo seleccionado... –hace una pausa; trata de contener su intranquilidad, pero al fin no puede... -Mi temor Tsubasa... es que aquel Dream Team que hizo realidad los sueños de nuestro país... se muera con nosotros...

Tsubasa hace silencio; Wakabayashi ha expresado lo que en realidad es el temor de muchos. De un tiempo hasta ahora; el puesto que Japón había ganado ante el mundo del soccer se ha visto amenazado, algo que hace mucho que no ocurría...

-Tu sabes Tsubasa, que desde que me retiré del fútbol profesional, en un principio me negaba a aceptar un puesto de oficina, pero cuando nos eliminaron del mundial de Chile en los octavos de final me prometí a mí mismo que no descansaría hasta recuperar nuestro prestigio. Desde ese entonces tú, Misaki y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en la tarea de descubrir nuevos jugadores y en parte lo hemos logrado pero...

-Aunque hay buenos jugadores... –comenta Tsubasa.- ...como Shigeru Fukushima que juega en el Gamba Osaka o el hijo mayor de Misaki, Tino, que en estos momentos se están perfeccionando en Argentina pero...

-Pero con eso no nos alcanza para formar un seleccionado lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar las próximas olimpíadas... –agrega Wakabayashi... –Tsubasa, debo confesarte que mi mayor temor es...

-Lo sé: perder nuestro título como uno de los diez mejores países dedicados al fútbol... ese título que tanto nos costó conseguir y al que le dedicamos nuestra vida entera...–finaliza el entrenador de la selección mayor, diciendo en voz alta lo que es la preocupación general. -Wakabayashi, créeme que me preocupa tanto como a ti...

-------------------

-¿Qué te pasó? –se interesa Hayate, ante la cara entre molesta y preocupada de la tigresa.

-Mi vieja me va a matar...

-¿Pero por qué?

-Mira –saca el boletín y se lo muestra al muchacho- De esta no voy a zafar...

Hayate mira la hoja; realmente esas calificaciones a diferencia de las suyas (porque además de jugar para el equipo de su escuela, es un muchacho muy aplicado debo decirles) dejaban mucho para desear, sobre todo el rubro de las ciencias exactas y naturales.

-¿Un despelote, no?

-Bueno... pero todavía falta para terminar el año. Dile a tu mamá que para fin de año levantas las notas y listo.

-No creo que se vaya a creer ese cuento...

-¿Tan mal estás?

-Si... aparte de eso que ves acá tengo dos materias del año pasado y encima están por comenzar los exámenes para pasar al instituto... la verdad es que si fuera por mí, mandaría todo a la mierda ya mismo...

-¿No quieres ir al instituto?

-La verdad eso mucho no importa. No creo que con las calificaciones que tengo me acepten en ninguna escuela...

-¿Y que piensas hacer entonces?

Takiko solo se tira nuevamente contra el sillón, con cara de lo que podría interpretarse como absoluta desolación y contesta:

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea...

----------------------

_Picar el bagre:_ tener hambre

_Zafar:_ salir de un problema

_Chamullar:_ hacer el verso, convencer a alguien hablando.

_Raje:_ echar a alguien de mal modo.

_Julio de 2005_

_Hola a todos otra vez. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, han sido más de los que esperaba... no saben cuanto me alegro ya que se trata de una comedia; uno de mis géneros favoritos, últimamente me estaba inclinado por escribir más drama (me refiero sin comedia) pero las comedias son maravillosas... gracias a un mensaje de Vini, me di cuenta de que las comparaciones de este fic con el que la Sietesoles y yo escribimos sería inevitable... bueno, para resumir lo que le dije a ella, aunque se traten de comedias románticas tienen muchos elementos diferentes... si bien Taki pertenece al tipo de chica "girl power" que en general me gusta escribir (es decir, chicas independientes) tiene características marcadas y diferentes, como le decía a Adriana, ella esa ante todo, marimacho y maleducada (diferente a Noriko que es más bien una histérica muy necesitada de cariño), Taki tiene un hogar y familia que la quiera, además de que es una chica de la gran ciudad mientras que Noriko es casi huérfana y vive en un pueblito... además de que en estos momentos Taki tiene 15 años y Noriko anda por los 40... (ah, por si a alguien le interesa, Tino Misaki ya tiene unos 20) _

_En cuanto al taiko, es un tipo de baile tradicional de hombres, se tocaba y cantaba en épocas de cosecha de arroz y los instrumentos típicos son el taiko (tambor) y una especie de pandereta con unos palitos. La vestimenta es un happi (una especie de casaca) y pantalones, hombres y mujeres se visten igual y el taiko es muy diferente al nichibu (baile japonés) que es música enka (romántica) y se baila con kimonos y abanicos y sombrillas y es típicamente femenino... esto es muy autoreferencial ya que aunque yo bailo nichibu, tengo muchos amigos que bailan taiko así que conozco bastante del tema. Muchas de las letras de taiko están escritas en Okinawa-go (dialecto okinawense), que es tan distinto que ni los japoneses de otros lugares lo entienden (algo así como pasa con el español y el catalán) ¿se entiende?_

_Bueno, como ya dije MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC_

_Besos enormes_

_Vicky_


	4. Sueños rotos

_**Taki, la chica de mis sueños**_

_Capítulo cuatro: Sueños rotos_

Genzo y Tsubasa siguen discutiendo sobre la delicada situación del fútbol japonés cuando entra Munemasa Katagiri, el presidente de la Federación, acompañado de una mujer aún joven...

-Buenos días Lily... –responde Oozora, reconociendo a la esposa de Wakabayashi. –Que sorpresa, ya no te vemos casi por aquí...

-Es que no he tenido ningún motivo para venir...

Tsubasa y Katagiri se dan cuenta de que los rumores sobre las fricciones entre el matrimonio Wakabayashi sí son más que chismes, entonces Tsubasa comenta...

-Nos vamos para que hablen a solas...

-No es necesario, lo que vine a decirle a... a Genzo sólo tomará unos minutos. Genzo, he venido a recordarte que el miércoles tenemos cita con el abogado. –dice Lily con voz seca. –No me dejes esperando como la vez anterior, mi tiempo es valioso y quiero acabar con esto rápido...

-El mío también. –responde Wakabayashi mirándola de reojo desde su asiento. -Allí estaré, sólo que espero que no llegues tarde. ¿Algo más?

-No, no hay nada más que tu y yo tengamos que hablar sin el abogado. Director Katagiri, Tsubasa... Buenos días...

Lily sale la oficina tan rápidamente como entró y su figura se pierde detrás de la puerta del ascensor. Tsubasa y Katagiri voltean a ver a Genzo que no parece mostrar ninguna reacción o emoción.

-¿Abogado¿Para qué... ? –pregunta Katagiri.

Genzo respira hondo y contesta.

-Para el divorcio. Ustedes son los primeros en enterarse que Lily y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

El entrenador y el director intercambian una mirada de estupor, pero el vicepresidente se mantiene indiferente.

-Pero... creí que solamente estaban pasando por un mal momento... –murmura Tsubasa ante la sorpresiva noticia.

-Pues ya ves que no. Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos hasta un punto que no se puede retroceder más. Supongo... que así es la vida ¿no? –dice dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.

---------------------

-¿Es por el hockey? –pregunta Hayate.

-No... antes quería engañarme a mí misma y creer que era por eso, pero la verdad no tiene nada que ver. –suspira la tigresa. -¿Viste a Atsuko, la piba con lentes que estaba hoy conmigo? Bueno, ella es compañera mía de la escuela también y tiene uno de los mejores promedio.

-¿Y tu mamá no quiere que juegues más? -pregunta tratando de adivinar el motivo de la pena de la muchacha.

-No, a veces le echa la culpa al hockey, pero hasta ahora no me lo trató de impedir. Además dice que tengo que hacer algún deporte porque sino no me voy a convertir en una pandillera o cosas así dice. La verdad hay días que me parece que le faltan un par de caramelos en el frasco...

-Pero si se preocupa es porque te quiere... seguramente quiere lo mejor para ti.

-¿Y si me quiere tanto porque se la pasa fastidiándome? Ahora seguro que me va a querer mandar a alguna escuela de refuerzo, cree que con más clases se va a solucionar todo en dos patadas...

Takiko se cruza luego de tirar un bollito de papel hecho con servilletas al cesto de basura. Hayate la observa, a pesar del carácter agresivo de la chica es obvio que necesita de alguien que la ayude un poco, entonces sugiere:

-Se me ocurrió una idea. Yo también tengo que empezar a estudiar para entrar en el instituto. Si quieres podemos estudiar juntos... después de todo, el examen es el mismo¿verdad?

-Hum... –entrecierra sus gatunos ojos. –Flaco, no sé...

-Sin ningún compromiso de nada. Sólo como amigos. No te voy a molestar ni voy a hacer nada incorrecto, te lo juro. Solamente te quiero ayudar, es todo.

La tigresa se rasca la cabeza como si estuviera pensando y después contesta:

-'ta bien. ¡Pero apenas te vea con alguna actitud rara, te doy dos piñas y el raje!

-No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo. –dice Daichi mientras mira el reloj. –Tigresa, tengo ya que irme; mi mamá y yo tenemos turno con el médico. Luego te busco. ¡Chau!

Takiko se queda mirando al muchacho que se va en su bicicleta a toda velocidad mientras se pregunta por qué cuernos le dijo que sí a ese chico¿acaso es tan desesperante su situación escolar?

-------------------------------

Daichi estaciona el coche (de Tsubasa, porque propio no tiene) en el estacionamiento de la sede de la Federación; de casualidad encuentra un lugar frente a la entrada, ya que un auto se está yendo en esos momentos. Mira por el retrovisor y nota que el auto en cuestión no es otro que el Toyota rojo de Lily Wakabayashi, pero ella pasó frente a él sin siquiera reconocerlo.

Desde la sala de recepción del piso de arriba de la JFA, Misaki mira como el pobre auto de su ex-compañero de la selección hace unas extrañas maniobras para estacionarse, cosa que no le deja de llamar la atención.

-Misaki, no sabías que ya estabas aquí. Pensé que vendrías recién para la reunión de las cuatro. –dice una voz detrás suyo, la de Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa? –se da vuelta. -¿Estabas aquí entonces?

-Claro. ¿Dónde más?

-¿Y entonces quién está conduciendo tu auto?

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –dice Tsubasa señalando la puerta del ascensor, de dónde sale su hermano menor.

-¡Tsuby, Tarito¿Me extrañaron? –dice el sonriente muchacho abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo de oso que Tsubasa rechaza y Taro padece, desacomodándosele los lentes.

-La verdad, la verdad... –empieza a decir Misaki pero Daichi otra vez lo interrumpe.

-¡Yo sé que sí, Tarito! –exclama dándole una palmada en el hombro que lo hace.

-¿Y a qué debemos el "honor" de tu visita? –lo interroga su hermano mayor.

-A qué venía... ¡ah! Quería ver si me podías prestar el auto, es que

-Bueno, la verdad es que... –dice Tsubasa, pero también es cortado...

-¡Yo sabía que no iba a haber ningún problema! –da otra palmadita. -Oigan, la que vi pasar recién en el estacionamiento¿no era la señora de las cuatro décadas?

-¿Quién? –Misaki mira a Daichi sin entender.

-Se refiere a Lily... –explica Tsubasa. -Sí, era ella...

-No sabía que había venido... hace mucho que no la veía por aquí –comenta Taro. -Que extraño que se haya marchado tan pronto y sin pasar a saludar...

-Es que no vino de visita de cortesía... –el entrenador baja la voz. –Wakabayashi y Lily se van a divorciar...

Misaki lo mira incrédulo y debe ajustarse los lentes nuevamente; como si la sorpresa fuera visual pero no dice nada, en cambio Daichi...

-¿Se divorcian¡No te lo puedo creer Tsuby! Creí que nunca lo dejaría... Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo en la vida... –dice con una gran sonrisa.

Daichi le brillan los ojos, Tsubasa entrecierra los suyos; él sabe que la debilidad de su hermanito menor son las latinas y que siempre le tuvo ganas a Lily, pero que nunca se atrevería a hacer nada porque es bien conocido por todos que Wakabayashi es un hombre realmente muy celoso... pero ahora... ¿quién le garantizaba que no intentaría algo?

-No te pongas tan feliz, Daichi. Todavía no se han divorciado y nada garantiza que lo hagan realmente, así que ojo con lo que tu cabecita loca piense... Ahora, si no te molesta retirarte, hay gente que sí tenemos que ganarnos la vida trabajando...

-Sí, sí, ya sé, me voy, me voy... ¡Hasta pronto Tarito; y a ver cuando tu esposa me invita a comer algo de ese rico _teriyaki _que prepara!

-Azumi no tiene tiempo de cocinarte, Daichi. Como es la representante de Tino, está muy ocupada con los papeles de la renovación de su contrato en NOB... y aunque lo tuviera no la dejaría que te invitase... –responde molesto.

-Bueno, no importa... ya me iré a comer unos tacos a la casa de Lily... seguramente ha de necesitar un buen amigo que la consuele en estos momentos tan difíciles.

-¿Eh? Que te dije de acercarte a la casa de...!

Pero Daichi no responde nada y sólo saluda con cara de ganador mientras se cierra la puerta del ascensor, dejando a Tsubasa con la palabra en la boca y a Misaki escuchando atónito como el auto se marcha a gran velocidad. El entrenador juvenil exhala un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, Misaki, dilo...

-¡Es que...¡Es lo veo y no puedo creerlo¿Qué le ha pasado a Daichi? Siento decir esto porque es tu hermano, pero... Daichi es la decepción de esta nueva generación...

-No te preocupes Misaki, no soy ciego como para no darme cuenta; por eso le sugerí a Roberto que lo entrenara... quizás todavía pueda hacerse algo...

-Es que no es sólo su estado físico. De verdad no lo entiendo, Tsubasa... Cuando era más joven... estaba tan llenos de sueños, de ganas de triunfar, pero desde que volvió de Portugal... ha cambiado tanto que... es como si fuera otra persona...

Tsubasa mira a su amigo de infancia y sin demostrar demasiada emoción contesta:

-Bueno... quizás sea... que no todos los sueños están destinados a cumplirse...

------------------------------

Pero Misaki no es la única persona en sentirse decepcionado hoy...

Sanae y Daichi esperan impacientes en el consultorio del doctor, este abre unos informes que traen el nombre del muchacho...

-¿Y doctor, ya tiene los resultados de Hayate? –pregunta Sanae con expresión apenada.

-¿Qué dicen? –pregunta el chico ansioso.

-Bueno... según los resultados de la perimetría computarizada y el fondo de ojos, confirman el examen preeliminar del otro doctor que consultaron... la causa de los dolores de cabeza de Hayate no es más que el resultado que una miopía aguda...

Sanae y su muchachito se miran, pero es ella la que se atreve a preguntar:

-O sea que...

-Que Hayate no ve bien de lejos señora Oozora... No te preocupes muchacho, es muy normal que a tu edad se descubran estas cosas... no es nada del otro mundo... con unos lentes se te pasarán los dolores...

-Es que usted no entiende... –dice Sanae. –Hayate es miembro del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria Shibakouen y juega en el medio campo... imagínese que no puede usar lentes para jugar, sería muy peligroso...

-Claro que sé lo que hace este muchacho ¿o cree que no vi su apellido? Pero no existe otra solución... además de que si no lo hace, los dolores de cabeza seguirán e incluso su vista seguirá disminuyendo...

Hayate escucha sin decir nada lo que habla su madre: piensa en los entrenamientos de su equipo y en las veces que estuvo a punto de anotar gol y falló, incluso en momentos importantes, cómo en el último torneo dónde el equipo estuvo a punto de perder la clasificación de Tokio por un error suyo; si no fuera porque Daibu llegó para asistirlo... pero en el nuevo campeonato su hermano no podrá jugar por el accidente de bicicleta y seguramente todos sus compañeros de Shibakouen depositarán la carga en él... el estigma del apellido Oozora. Luego de meditar un poco dice:

-Doctor, perdone que interrumpa pero... yo tengo entendido que la miopía se puede operar ¿verdad? Es decir, si me opero pronto... quizás pueda estar listo para el Torneo Nacional entre secundarias... si empiezo ahora...

-¡Es verdad! –exclama Sanae. –Doctor, yo sé que suena pedante decir esto pero... el dinero no es problema, incluso si debemos viajar...

El médico se ríe con esa risa de aquellos médicos que quieren hacer parecer como que todo está bien cuando no es así y contesta:

-Calma... no es así de fácil... es verdad que existen las operaciones con rayo láser, no se puede operar hasta que el cuerpo haya completado su formación y eso no será hasta al menos los veinte años... La operación es sencilla pero... sólo existen un 70 por ciento de probabilidades de que sea exitosa...

-¿Y si falla? –pregunta Hayate.

-Quedarías ciego...

-Hayate, hijo, no podemos arriesgarnos tanto... –dice Sanae, pero su hijo no la escucha. –Discúlpelo doctor, nos retiramos... vamos Hayate, tomaremos un taxi...

_Julio de 2005_

_Hola a todos again! De vuelta muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad no dejan de sorprenderme, ya que he recibido mensajes de gente que normalmente no lee mis fics¡estoy súper emocionada! Veo que tienen muchas dudas sobre algunas cositas que puse por aquí (me gusta, me gusta, ñaca ñaca) y habrá mas! Pero todo a su tiempo... Ojo que hay spoitlers!_

_Alisse: para responderte a mis preguntas estoy utilizando la línea temporal de la historia de la que surgió Tino y que hasta ahora no pude escribir... para hacerla corta; los mundiales son en años pares... el último, el de Chile, fue en el 2018 y Tino no jugó porque aún era de los juveniles (estaba en el borde de la edad); si ya lo están preparando y además hablan de que en el próximo sí va a jugar y será en el 2022... (no sé aun en dónde sugieran un lugar ) así que tienes tiempo con el $$$. ¿Cuándo aparecen Misaki & cía? Lamento decepcionarte pero no saldrá demasiado ya que la historia de este fic no está demasiado centrado en él... aunque como es el entrenador de la selección juvenil se lo verá al menos en ese aspecto, en cuanto a su hijo Tino, como dijimos está entrenado en Argentina, más precisamente en Newells Old Boys... pero aparecerá en determinando momento; al igual que el resto de los hijos de todos claro que si el público demanda la presencia de ellos... (igual entre nos Alisse, tengo una sorpresa sobre la familia Misaki)_

_Lily: Si! Genzo es el Vice... y será pronto el director (un poco joven pero bueh, en Japón no tienen que aguantar a Julio Grondona la gente de Argentina seguro me entiende). Fue difícil pensar que haría cada uno en su retiro y como ya Misaki y Tsubasa son entrenadores y a él como que no lo veía para eso... además la idea se me ocurrió del Rock & Roll y Soccer dónde el padre de Noriko tiene ese puesto... y que pensaste _

_Conti¿Parecida a Taki¿En serio? Pues fíjate que puede ser; yo no baso mis personajes en gente real pero hace poco conocí a una chica que coincide bastante con la descripción de Maria da Graça y yo al personaje lo inventé 100 (incluso tenía mis dudas con ella; pensé que sería poco creíble, pero la realidad me demostró lo contrario...)._

_Bueno chicas, espero que esto les aclare sus dudas cualquier cosa ya saben... en el foro o en mi mail Ah, ya casi me olvido: en el futuro van a ir apareciendo personajes de otras series (así como lo del profesor Kinomoto) y quizás lugares, a las que vayan respondiendo correctamente cuáles son y de dónde seguramente recibirán algún premio, sólo manden un privado o un mensaje a mi casilla con el subjet: LOS SECRETOS DE TAKIKO (se me ocurrió de las guías de El código Da Vinci je je je), no lo hagan en los foros o en porque es público y sino se copian las respuestas! EN ESTE CAPÍTULO YA PUSE UN DATO, a lo mejor es un poco difícil pero quiero ver que hacen..._

_Besotes y feliz y atrasado Día del amigo!_

_Vicky_


	5. Sueños rotos II

_**Taki, la chica de mis sueños**_

_Capítulo cinco: Sueños rotos II_

Ya caída la noche, en la casa de los Oozora se disponen a cenar sin uno de sus miembros.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hayate¿No va a baja a comer? -pregunta Tsubasa.

-Es que cuando llegamos de la calle no se sintió muy bien... lo mejor es que se quede acostado... –evade la respuesta su esposa.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a un médico? A lo mejor está enfermo...

-Eh... no, no. Es que hoy hacía mucho frío, y ya ves como es Hayate que se va a correr sólo... mejor dejémoslo descansar y luego vemos mañana.

Pero Hayate no está enfermo... sólo está amargado de furia, de dolor, rabia... todo a lo que se había comprometido ahora no será posible...

_Flashback Hayate (1):_

_Entrenamiento de la secundaria Shibakouen. Hayate estaba ayudando al entrenador a ordenar las pelotas._

_-Entrenador Higurashi... tengo que darle una noticia... es sobre mi hermano..._

_-¡Ah, sí¿Cómo está de su lesión en la pierna?_

_-Pues... es de eso de lo que le quiero hablar... –comienza a decir mientras juguetea con sus manos. -El otro día hablé con él y el médico le ordenó que hiciese reposo por un tiempo, él... bueno... no va a poder jugar el próximo campeonato..._

_-Ah... vaya... –murmura Higurashi. –Bueno... no digo que estoy feliz de lo que le pasó a Daibu pero... creo que será una buena oportunidad para que puedas explotar al máximo tu potencial..._

_-¡Pero entrenador¡Mi hermano es el refuerzo del capitán Kudo¡Usted sabe que la secundaria Musashi casi nos elimina el año pasado de ronda de Tokio¡Eso sin olvidarnos de que el Toho vendrá renovado ahora que cambió de entrenador¡Necesitamos la combinación de Daibu y el capitán Kudo!_

_-Hayate, entiendo lo que dices, pero no podemos hacer caer el peso del equipo sólo en Daibu. Además yo sé que tu harás su mismo trabajo. Voy a retrasarte al mediocampo izquierdo dónde jugaba tu hermano y así asistirás a Kudo. _

_-¡Pero... usted sabe que yo juego de delantera¡No sé si podré hacerlo!_

_-Claro que podrás Hayate... eres uno de los hermanos Oozora; tú puedes tanto como tu hermano... ya verás..._

_Fin del flashback 1._

Y no sólo es la presión de los que esperan que Hayate demuestre la misma capacidad que quienes comparten su apellido... también es la de sus padres... y la propia.

_Flashback 2_

_Ultimas vacaciones de la familia Oozora en la ciudad de Nankatsu. Después de la cena, el abuelo Koichi se retiró a descansar, la abuela Natsuko lava los platos en la cocina ayudada por su nuera Sanae. Aún en la mesa, Tsubasa conversaba con sus invitados el matrimonio Ishisaki y su hijo mayor, mientras que Daibu y Megumi miraban la televisión. _

_-Vaya, vaya... –comenta Ishisaki. –Tus muchachos han crecido mucho. Pensar que eran tan pequeñitos cuando vinieron de España y ahora... ya son adolescentes y pronto serán hombres... – -¿Y tú, Hayate¿Serás como tu padre en el futuro?_

_Hayate se sobresaltó con la voz de Ryo, entre el cansancio y el dolor –cada vez más recurrente. –de cabeza había perdido el hilo de la conversación._

_-¿Eh? Perdón, no escuché..._

_-Qué si te gustaría ser jugador profesional cómo tu padre..._

_-¡Sí, sí! Es decir... a mi me gustaría pero... hay que ver todavía... –contesta con timidez. _

_-¡Ah, vamos¡Con semejante entrenador y manager que te tocó por padre dalo por seguro! –comenta. -¿Y tú Daibu¿Qué dices?_

_-..._

_-¡Daibuuuu! –grita su "suegro"._

_-¿Quéeeee?_

_-¡Qué si quieres... mejor olvídalo¡Estos muchachos ponen tan fuerte el volumen que no escuchan nada!_

_Ishisaki se tapa los oídos; Hayate observa a su hermano con su novia ¿cómo diablos le hacía para tener a la chica que le gustaba sentada a su lado sin demostrar emoción? Aunque era cierto que la actitud de Megumi de "todo me importa un carajo" tan común en las adolescentes actuales ayudaba bastante... el hermano de Daibu no entendía como él era capaz de ser tan frío e indiferente con su chica... Ryo seguía insistiendo sobre el tema..._

_-Seguramente los muchachos viajarán al exterior pronto, igual que lo hiciste tu Tsubasa..._

_-¡Claro que no! –dice Sanae saliendo de la cocina y recogiendo los últimos platos. –Mis hijos van a terminar primero la escuela y sólo luego, si es que eligen el fútbol profesional como carrera irán a donde quieran. Mientras tanto..._

_-¡Ah, Sanae¡Te habrás refinado mucho, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma regañona celosa de siempre! –comenta el ex jugador del Jubilo Iwata. _

_-¿Qué dices Ishisaki? _

_-Calma Sanae, Ishisaki sólo hizo un comentario... –contesta Tsubasa. Cuando me fui del Barcelona, los directivos me dijeron que las puertas del club estaban siempre abiertas para los muchachos... pero hemos decidido que es mejor que disfruten su adolescencia como jóvenes comunes. Si quieren jugar al fútbol, siempre pueden hacerlo en sus escuelas... _

_-Aún así... ¡Qué suerte que tienes, Tsubasa! –exclama Ryo rascándose la cabeza. -¡Al menos tú puedes ver tu carrera perpetuada en tus hijos!_

_-¡Ya cállate Ryo! –exclama Yukari pegándole en la cabeza. -¡Vas a hacer sentir mal a Megumi, pedazo de tonto!_

_-¡Vaya Yukari, se ve que tu tampoco has cambiado nada! –comentó Sanae y todos rieron._

_Fin del flashback (2)_

Si, no sólo era por el mismo, sino por todos aquellos que dan por sentado su éxito... a sus pocos años, la vida de Hayate no es tan normal como cree su padre... ¿cómo haría para decirle lo que pasa? Finalmente, se recuesta en su cama y de tanto cansancio y problemas se queda dormido.

---------------

Mientras en su casa, la tigresa enfrenta otros problemas del tipo... más familiares...

-¡Pendejo metido, devuélveme mi portafolio o te reviento a patadas! –exclama la chica bajando las escaleras mientras se abalanza sobre Tiziano que también se defiende con unas buenas patadas contra su hermana.

-¡Taki, Tiziano¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –sale Maki de la cocina sosteniendo un gran cucharón y lista para separar a sus hijos.

-¡Pero que este pendejo de porquería anda metiendo las garras en donde no debe! –se defiende Takiko.

-_Ma'que diche coesta ragazza? _Esta valija _io mia!_

-¿Ah, sí¡Pues a mi me parece que a esta hora no tienes que andar levantado¡A dormir!

-Pero _mamma_¡Takiko me anda pegando y además anda escondiendo algo!

-Dije que A DORMIR, Tiziano! _Capisse? -_Maki le grita a su hijo en italiano igual que lo hace el muchacho frecuentemente (al ser el único que nació en Italia, aún no se le despegó el acento italiano); luego se dirige a su hija mujer. –Y tu Takiko, ven aquí que tenemos que conversar...

-¿Qué sapa, vieja?

Takiko suspira con fastidio y se desparrama sobre la silla del comedor con las piernas abiertas como de costumbre. Maki se sienta enfrente luego de disimuladamente hacerle señas a su esposo de que preste atención.

-¡Takiko, no puedes andar pegándole a las personas para que te den algo¡Y menos a tus hermanos!

-¡Pero que este pendejo de Tiziano se la pasa agarrando mis cosas¡Yo ya le dije que si me toca el bolso una vez más le cortaba la mano, y no me dio pelota!

Maki suspira; otra vez una de esas conversaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte. Frente al televisor, Kojiro escucha toda la escena en silencio.

-¡Pero a los golpes no puedes solucionarlo todo¡Eres una chica, debes ser más delicada¡Y siéntate en la silla como corresponde!

A regañadientes la tigresa se reacomoda y luego dice:

-'ta bien, 'ta bien. ¿Pa'esto sólo querías hablar conmigo?

-No, no es eso... quería preguntarte si ya te dieron las notas de la escuela... es que la de los chicos ya las mandaron, sólo me faltan las tuyas...

Takiko empalidece; las notas sí se las habían entregado y estaban justo allí, en el portafolio que tomó su hermano. "No, si le digo ahora, va a haber bronca", piensa, así que miente:

-¿Eh? Este... no... es que... se retrasaron porque no pasaron todavía las notas... Vieja, me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos práctica de nuevo y tengo que recargar las pilas. Chau.

Kojiro y Maki la ven marcharse por las escaleras después de tomar su bolso, ella se mete rápido en su cuarto y cierra la puerta con llave. Después se cambia rápido y busca su Tigger de peluche. Trata de dormir pero no puede conciliar el sueño, entonces empieza a repasar el día como si viera una película... por primera vez se acuerda del almuerzo con el chico que conoció y su propuesta de estudiar juntos... "Ojalá el chabón este no se borre porque si no apruebo pronto, esto se va a poner muy denso..." , piensa antes de tratar de volverse a dormir.

--------------

Al día siguiente todo parece transcurrir en calma. Sanae se levanta como todos los días a prepararle el desayuno a Tsubasa que parte muy temprano para el campo de entrenamiento, no sin antes preguntar por Hayate a lo que su esposa alegó que sentiría malestar por el cambio de clima (el supuesto motivo de la visita al médico del día anterior). El muchacho baja a desayunar cuando su padre ya no está, su rostro está pálido y no tiene el mismo semblante soñador de siempre. Antes de irse al colegio su madre pregunta:

-¿Hijo, seguro que estás bien? Si no quieres ir a la escuela puedes quedarte conmigo... Hoy iba a ir a visitar a Maria da Graça para llevarla a comprar cosas en el centro comercial pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

Hayate mira a su mamá sorprendido: en su vida lo había dejado faltar a la escuela, y no es que la idea no fuera tentadora, pero ahora que cada vez falta menos para los exámenes de ingreso no es una buena idea.

-No te preocupes mamá. Estaré bien. Te veo en la tarde, hasta luego.

Sin más palabras el chico toma sus cosas y se va, dejando a Sanae más que preocupada...

----------------------

Consultorio del doctor Chiba, en Tokio central.

Recostada sobre el diván, Lily le cuenta su psiconalista los problemas de su vida; o mejor dicho EL problema de su existencia...

-Y ya le digo doctor.. ahí estaba él cuando entré, bueno¿dónde iba a estar no si es el vicepresidente de la JFA? Pero a lo que me refiero que estaba ahí y cuando entré ¿cree que me miró¡No, lo único que me dijo es que quería terminar pronto con los abogados¿Vio que yo tenía razón¡Se quiere divorciar de mí para ser libre de irse con esa perra...¡Pues no me importa; por mí que haga lo que quiera, Genzo se murió para mí! –da un golpe con el puño en el diván -Está bien, no me quiere a mí, no me importa, sobreviví a muchas cosas y ¡sobreviviré a esta también¡Lo que no le perdono que si tanto quería librarse de mí¿porqué no me lo dijo directamente? No, de ahora en más sólo voy a pensar en mis hijos... Daisuke se ha encerrado en su mundo y ¿cree que le importa a Genzo¡Claro que no! Cuando nos vimos ayer ¿Preguntó acaso por ellos¡Pues para nada! Y eso que estaban enfrente Katagiri y Tsubasa; ¡ni siquiera para disimular el muy canalla¡Pero la que me preocupa es la pobre Jazmín, ella tan buena, tan paciente trata de no decir nada que me lastime... es tan buena hija... ¿Le dije doctor que Jazmín es una Morning Musume, no?

Darien se saca los lentes mientras se refriega un poco los ojos y la cara en general; el problema de la "_talking cure"_ de Freud es que no piensa en la salud mental del mismo psicoanalista... Con voz mansa dice...

-Lily, también mi hija es una de las Chibi-Morning... y no te olvides que van a la misma escuela...

-Ah, sí, sí. Es verdad... ya estoy tan emocionada que se lo cuento a gente que ya sabe... ¿Viste que ahora están por sacar un nuevo single, no? Me lo dijo la tía de Kumori... pero me hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto... yo a ti se lo digo porque total lo puedo decir porque no puede violar la confidencialidad médico-paciente... me parece que quieren hacer un cover de algún temita viejo pero...

-Sí, sí, pero estábamos hablando de cómo los niños tomaron la separación...

-¿Eh? Ah, sí: a Genzo no le importa nada de nuestra familia... Daisuke no lo quiere ni hablar... cuando llama por teléfono, me dijo Jazmín que no le quiere hablar, así que la pobre queda ahí en el medio de los dos dando excusas para que no peleen... ¡yo no sé que hacer ya!

Lily mira al psicoanalista esperando su diagnostico revelador; el se acomoda los lentes, mira sus notas y luego dice:

-Lily... estás muy sensible con la separación porque, como en toda separación, aún no elaboras el duelo pero... ¿Tu de verdad crees que tu esposo ya no quiera a tus hijos?

La mujer baja la mirada y luego de meditar un poco contesta:

-No... y la verdad no me gustaría pensar eso... yo no lo creo, porque Genzo siempre fue un buen padre... puedo pensar que no haya sido un buen marido pero lo otro... es injusto decir que sí... –acepta ella con pesar.

-Jazmín y Daisuke también están elaborando el duelo... pero ellos no van a divorciarse de su padre... debes hablar con los niños y explicarles que su situación es distinta a la tuya; no deben ser rehenes del divorcio, si no entienden eso Daisuke se volverá cada vez más rebelde y eso no es bueno para él ni para su hermana... además de que tendrá consecuencias futuras ahora que entra en la adolescencia... recuerda que ellos son los que más pueden salir perjudicados...

-----------------------

Ya en el mediodía, Hayate pasea por el centro comercial de Tokio. Finalmente había decidido tomar el consejo de su madre y faltar por una vez, sino a la escuela, al entrenamiento del equipo, algo que jamás se imaginó que haría en su vida y que de seguro también decepcionaría a los suyos. Recorre sin demasiado interés las vidrieras, hasta que llega a la vidriera de un salón de videojuegos y se detiene a ver las máquinas que atrapan peluches. Acercando la nariz al vidrio, ve un tigrecito de peluche. Rápidamente asocia la imagen con la de la chica de agresivo carácter. En todo el día anterior había podido pensar muy poco en su conversación con ella e incluso no había pactado un lugar ni horario de encuentro. ¿Cómo rayos la encontraría? Finalmente decide ir nuevamente al campo de hockey, a ver si alguien sabría algo de ella y cuando está por irse escucha de adentro del local un vocabulario que ya le es familiar.

-¿Eh¿Cómo que "Game over"¡Juego de porquería y la re$#&#!

El chico se ilumina: quizás después de todo faltar a la práctica no fue tan malo y decide entrar al local...

--------------------------

-¡Ma, ya llegué!

Hayate entra a su casa, allí su madre está desenvolviendo paquetes en entre los que se encuentran un _tatami _y un _obi(faja) _nuevos. Ella corre a su encuentro.

-Hayate¿cómo has estado? Llamó tu tío Daichi, dijo que viene mañana a buscarte para entrenar.. no supe que decirle...

-Ah... no te preocupes, yo ahora lo llamo y arreglo... ¿Hay algo del _sashimi _de ayer?

-Sí, en la heladera quedó...

El muchacho entra a la cocina y se sirve un poco de la comida. Su madre lo mira extrañada: otra vez es el mismo Hayate entusiasta de siempre. Pero ¿eso es normal? Ella se sienta a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Hijo, estás bien? Es temprano ¿Fuiste a la práctica hoy?

-Hum.. no... pero no desaproveché el día... anduve pensando...

-¿Y que pensaste? –pregunta la madre con intriga.

La expresión de Hayate se torna seria y dice:

-Qué necesito pedirte algo. No le digas a papá lo que dijo el médico...

-¿Qué¡Claro que no, Hayate! –exclama Sanae rotundamente. –¡Tu padre tiene que saber lo que está pasando¿Cómo se te ocurre que podemos ocultárselo?

-No es solamente papá, sino todos... ¡Mamá, si alguien sabe tendré que renunciar al equipo y todos se sentirán defraudados!

-No, sinceramente no me parece bien Hayate. Lo siento mucho por el equipo pero tendrán que poder sin ti.

-¡Pero es muy importante¡Mamá, yo nunca te he pedido nada¡Si el entrenador Higurashi lo sabe me reemplazará¡Daibu, el capitán y todos cuentan conmigo! Te prometo que sólo será por un tiempo... hasta que termine el campeonato... ¡Por favor mamá!

-Pero... ¿Cómo harás para jugar sin ver? No sólo es muy arriesgado, sino muy peligroso...

-Yo me encargaré de eso, mamá. Además no te preocupes... Cuanto más duro mejor, así me volveré más fuerte.

Sanae mira a su hijo sorprendida, la verdad siempre el muchacho había sido entusiasta, pero nunca o había oído hablar de modo tan enérgico... Después de pensarlo un poco dice:

-¡Ay, no sé si estaré haciendo bien pero... ¡Sólo será hasta que termine el torneo! Luego pase lo que pase, hablaremos con tu padre y comenzarás a usar los lentes ¿Quedó claro?

Hayate sonríe con una sonrisa triunfal que haría duda al mismo Tsubasa y no duda en decir...

-Si mamá, te lo prometo.

--------------------

_Talking cure:_ "cura hablada", es la primera forma en que se definió el psicoanálisis.

_Pendejo:_ sería una forma de decir que es un chico (despectiva, claro, pero que no es un gran insulto), como que es inmaduro... un equivalente parecido al "escuincle" de los mexicanos para que nos entendemos.

Lo que le dice Tiziano a su hermana es algo así como "¿Pero que dice esta chica¡Esta valija es mía!" Y su madre contesta: "¡A dormir¡Entendiste?", en italiano... espero que esté bien, yo no sé hablar italiano y más bien copié la pronunciación de lo poco que sé decir... así que no me maten por eso. De todos modos está mezclado; la razón por la que este personaje habla así es porque es el único hijo de Hyuga que nació y se crió en Italia, entonces es como que no se puede quitar las costumbres de allí y por eso su madre le tiene que hablar a los gritos y en "tano" (como muchas madres italianas que conozco, sin ofender a nadie ...). Como podrán ver, es el que tiene el carácter más parecido a su padre aparte de Takiko.

_Julio de 2005_

_Hola a todos! La verdad no anduve muy conectada a la red últimamente, así que no anduve leyendo los topics ni respondiendo los mails como debía... ando un poco cansada y desanimada, así que terminar este capítulo me costó bastante... no sé si me quedó muy bueno pero es mucho más difícil con tantos personajes... es muy difícil hacer coincidir los tiempos de la historia pero hago lo que puedo. Ustedes vayan diciéndome, por favor. Alisse, la sorpresa sobre Misaki es... es... ¡No, mejor para después! y sobre Tino (el hijo de Misaki) te contesto Lolu que... obvio que juega en NOB! Ya que es mi personaje, obviamente juega en mí ciudad y en mi club ¡Aguante el coloso del parque, canejo! (aparte de que es un hecho bastante verosímil, porque yo conozco muchos jugadores japoneses de las inferiores que se preparan en Nells...)_

_¿Qué cuernos pasa con el concurso? Bueno acá en este capítulo les dejé **otras** pistas de dicho concurso. Les voy a dar una ayuda: fíjense tanto en los lugares como en los apellidos sobre todo... refieren a otras situaciones de otros animes. Hoy dejé unas cuantas y de todos modos tienen tiempo de contestar hasta que termine el fic, ya que obviamente seguirán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos. _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Lily de Wakabayashi, que fue su cumpleaños el pasado día 29 y que me hizo poner un poco los pies sobre la tierra (en el buen sentido) con algunas cositas y creo que escucharé sus consejos... amiga, feliz cumple y tenme paciencia que en cuanto pueda seguiré con el regalo tuyo. _

_También quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Samael, que me explicó que el apellido "Da Silva" significaría algo así como "Del bosque", así que la "sobrina" de Roberto se llamaría "María de las gracias del bosque", qué kawaiii quedó! Con respecto a lo que me dices de la separación en párrafos, lo que ocurre es que yo lo hago bien y después me cambia el formato como se le da la gana... voy a ver si se puede corregir de algún modo de ahora en más... _

_Antes de irme les digo que a todos los que quieran ver a la tigresa en persona, pueden hacer clic en http/mail. http/mail. dónde está mi primer fanart de este personaje... no soy buena dibujante, nunca dibujo, pero quería mostrar como era esta muchacha tan problemática... Besos a todos y nos veremos pronto (o no tanto)..._

_Vicky_

_**Sorry, no se porque pero no se puede ver desde aqui el fanart. Luego les aviso como lo areglé**_


	6. Seguiré soñando

**_Taki, la chica de mis sueños_**

_Capítulo seis: Seguiré soñando _

Debido a la mala situación que el Tokio FC está pasando, los directivos del club han pensando en Jun Misugi, ex portador de la banda de capitán del equipo y conocido genio de la estrategia en el campo verde, para sacar al club adelante. Desde hace un mes, el "Emperador del Campo" trata a través de un plan de entrenamiento y diseño de tácticas cuidadosamente planeados, sacar adelante al Tokio FC. Pero, el problema para el nuevo DT, es que no todos los jugadores son igual de aplicados...

Ya a mitad de la mañana, Misugi se encuentra supervisando el entrenamiento de rutina hasta que una voz familiar lo sorprende.

-¡Eh, Dire! –exclama Daichi con tono musical.

Misugi se da vuelta, lentamente, atento a la recomendación del médico que a sus cuarenta y tantos evite las situaciones de stress, allí es cuándo ve que el numero 9 del equipo lo saluda despreocupado, mientras se acerca al entrenador. Los otros jugadores se miran entre ellos y uno murmura:

-Miren, es Daichi. Seguro habrá problemas...

-Ni que lo digas... me parece que alguien hará muchas flexiones... –comenta otro con sorna.

-Vaya, vaya... ¡Pero si es el gran duque Daichi Oozora que nos honra con su excelentísima presencia! –exclama Misugi con notoria ironía. -¿Le ha ido bien en su viaje por sus colonias¿O acaso recordó que para ganarse la vida hay que trabajar alguna vez! –grita furioso, haciendo que el aire que emana de su boca se dirija justo sobre el rostro de Daichi.

-Y bueno, Dire... pasa que anduve con algunos asuntos en manos... pero le prometo que ya enseguida me pongo al día... Hoy estoy a full... –le contesta el muchacho sonriente mientras hace trotecitos en el lugar.

-Uy, el entrenador se está poniendo rojo...

-¿Crees que le dé otro infarto?

-No lo sé... ¿Apostamos?

-¡No, no vas a hacer nada porque no puedes entrenar hoy¡El que llega tarde está castigado para entrenar; ya sabes que al menos hay que estar presente en el 85 de los entrenamientos para estar en la lista de titulares, y a ti te falta bastante!

-Sí, sí. Ya sé que anduve faltando pero enseguida lo recupero. Aparte yo anduve ya entrenado por mi cuenta...

Misugi mira al muchacho con los ojos brillando como si lo hiciera de emoción, pero es de rabia; la insubordinación de Daichi es un pésimo ejemplo para sus compañeros y muy mala prensa sobre su dirección en el club... Más apartados en el campo, los jugadores siguen comentando.

¿Qué tal un pollo teriyaki?

-¡Hecho¡Pero la bebida esta vez la compra Tanaka!

-¡Ah, ni creas que me creo ese cuento de que entrenas por tu cuenta! –grita furioso Misugi. –¡Mírate en que estado estás, estoy seguro que no aguantas ni media hora de ejercicios¡No creo que en esos night club a los que vas se practique demasiado fútbol¡Pero me cansé¡De ahora en...!

Misugi trata de seguir, pero el brazo izquierdo ya le está doliendo demasiado. Los otros jugadores siguen hablando de la comida que van a hacer, lo que se deriva en que obviamente no van a ayudar a su entrenador.

-Ey, Dire, está colorado. –observa Daichi en un acto de lucidez mental. -¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

-¡NO¡Lo que quiero es que... es que...!

El DT de Tokio FC no puede terminar de decir lo que está diciendo, porque cae de rodillas al suelo. Pero desafortunadamente para la guadaña, en esos momentos irrumpe Yayoi a defender la vida de su esposo. Ella reacciona mal al ver al hermano menor de los Oozora.

-Daichi¿es que acaso quieres dejarme viuda tan joven¡Ni siquiera llegué a las bodas de plata! –grita mientras trata de sujetar a Jun que se retuerce de dolor.

-Uy, apareció la bruja... Chau teriyaki chicken...

-Y yo que le iba a pedir la casa a mi primo que tiene en Tomoeda...

-¡Pero yo no hice nada, Yayoi¡Yo solamente vine al entrenamiento como siempre!

-¿Cómo siempre¡Mentiroso, cualquiera que te escucha.. ay, ay, ay!. -sigue Jun tratando de hablar en vano. –Yayoi, llama al médico, por favor...

-Mira Daichi: yo sé que eres el hermano de Tsubasa y todo eso, pero si viniste a asesinar mi marido te pido mejor que te retires. ¿Jun, estás bien? –pregunta la Sr. Misugi a su esposo que ya está quedando azul.

-Bueno, si estoy libre me voy entonces... ¡Pero después no diga que no vine¡Chau Dire, y no coma cosas saladas, que después le sube la presión! –se va.

-¡No te creas que esto queda así, ya se lo voy a decir a tu hermano! –grita desde el medio de la cancha Yayoi. –Vamos a la enfermería Jun. ¿Ves lo que pasa por no escucharme? Yo siempre te dije que te tenías que dedicar a la medicina... -Luego se dirige al equipo. -¿Y ustedes que miran¡Pónganse a entrenar!

--------

Sanae cepilla el largo cabello negro de Maria da Graça mientras lo termina de atar. Luego arregla los últimos detalles del kimono, cuidando que la faja sujete bien la ropa o todo será en vano; asimismo la chica soporta paciente los tirones propios de ser vestida por otra persona, sobretodo con algo tan ajustado como un kimono. Finalmente le muestra a la muchacha su reflejo en el espejo...

-¿Y Maria, como te sientes?

La morena sólo se mira; el kimono amarillo con grandes flores rosa y el _obi_ (faja) rosa, junto con los _tabi_ (medias) junto con el peinado recogido la hacen verse casi como otra persona; una persona que jamás pensó que llegaría a ser... Casi al borde de las lágrimas responde:

-Como en un sueño... Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Sra. Oozora ...

-Claro que no Maria, para mí es muy grato ayudarte...

-Es que no sé como explicárselo; ha sido como.. no sé.. un hada madrina...-suspira. -Ay, se me abre un poco adelante...

-Es que las japonesas somos más ralas de pecho... te voy a tener que ajustar un poco más el obi y te voy a poner unos ganchitos para que no se te abra¿te parece?

-¡Esta precioso!

-Era de mi madre y lo conservo porque le tengo mucho cariño–dice mientras acomoda la tela de debajo de las mangas. –Además seguramente debes haber usado ropa mucho más lujosa que esta¿no?

Maria baja los ojos y con voz pálida contesta:

-Sí, pero... no me sentía muy cómoda con ella... un día se lo explicaré bien, Sra.Oozora.

-No te preocupes, a mi no necesitas decirme... espera un minuto. ¡Ah, Tsubasa, no te hagas el gracioso que ya puedes pasar si quieres! –le grita a su marido que finge taparse los ojos mientras espía desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Eh? Yo no estaba espiando... solamente pasé por aquí a ver que hacían... –dice Tsubasa como quien no quiere la cosa...

-Mira Tsubasa, Maria da Graça ya está lista para su primera clase de ceremonia del té...

-Veo que es verdad lo que dice Roberto de que aprendes rápido... –comenta el Sr. Oozora

-Claro que no.. –dice la brasileña un poco sonrojada. –Hago lo que puedo...

-Se ve bien ¿verdad? –comenta Sanae.- A ver Tsubasa¿nos puedes tomar una foto?

--------------

Residencia de la familia Wakabayashi.

Los hermanos Jazmín y Daisuke ensayan sus pasos de salsa... con muy poca armonía en su pasos... y entre ellos...

-¡Ay, me pisaste, menzo! –le grita Jazmín a su hermano, mientras tratan de ir al mismo ritmo.

-¡Pues es tu culpa, por no saber bailar! –contesta Daisuke. -¡Y a mi no me dices menzo, tonta escuincla!

-¡Te digo como quiero, menzo!

-¡Lo mismo digo, escuincla babosa!

Los hermanos Wakabayashi empiezan a pelear con toda la furia que sólo dos hermanos pueden hacerlo. En ese momento se siente el ruido de la puerta.

-¡Jazmín, Daisuke¡Mamá está muy triste y necesita que la apapachen un poco! –exclama una Lily implorante de cariño desinteresado y sincero.

La hija mayor de Genzo deja la pelea por la música de Gloria Estefan, y con ello a su pareja de baile que casi cae al suelo.

-Ay, mami. ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta la chica abrazándola.

-Es que... fui a cargarle nafta al auto, y cuando volvía se me ocurrió comprar un poco de helado de frutilla...

-¿Y qué más?

-Es que fui a la tienda... ¡Pero ya no les quedó más! Solamente tenían de pistacho... El helado de pistacho era el favorito de tu padre... antes cuando tu papá se tenía que ir de gira con el equipo, yo me quedaba a ver el partido en casa y compraba helado, entonces cuando comía el pistacho, era como si me besara... pero ahora, cuando miré la fuente de helado y pensé que ya no estaría él aquí para comerlo, ya no pude sonreír...

Lily se tira a llorar a los brazos de su niña, como lo hace ya casi a diario. Cualquier situación, por mínima que sea, le recuerda a Genzo en algún modo. Daisuke apaga la música mientras mira con fastidio la situación. Jazmín habla:

-Mamá, estás muy cansada... ¿Por qué mejor no vas a descansar un rato? Ah, llamó el licenciado Matsura y me pidió que te diga que necesita que lo llames.

-Está bien... voy a llamarlo desde mi cuarto.

Casi arrastrándose por las escaleras, Lily se retira a su habitación. Daisuke se acerca a su hermana y le dice:

-No entiendo porqué mamá sufre tanto... no tiene sentido andar llorando por lo que no vale la pena.

-Oye, no hables así de papá. –lo regaña por lo bajo Jazmín. –Tenemos que tratar de evitar de que mamá se angustie más de lo que ya está, así que no podemos darle más problema. –le da un golpecito en la espalda. -Anda, vamos a cambiarnos a ver si encontramos helado de frutilla en la tienda.

--------------

Mientras tanto, Daichi observa atentamente los movimientos de la brasileña detrás de la puerta, o al menos lo hacía hasta que es interrumpido.

-¡Tío Daichi, tío Daichi!

-¡Shhhh! –le chista tapándole la boca antes de que siga gritando. –Habla más bajo que estoy de incógnito.

-¿Eh¡Deja eso ya, tío¡Ven, vamos a entrenar!

-¿Ahora¡Ufa¡Está bien!

-A pesar de ser extranjera, ese kimono le queda muy bien a Maria da Graça¿no crees? –comenta Sanae mientras prepara su cartera para salir.

-Sí, es muy hermosa... quizás en demasía...

-¿Eh¿qué quieres decir con eso, Tsubasa?

Sanae pregunta curiosa; de un tiempo hasta ahí ha descubierto que Tsubasa es en verdad un tipo misterioso con algunas cosas... cosas que ha ella no le cuenta... Maria da Graça interrumpe, entrando de nuevo.

-Sra. Oozora... el taxi ha llegado ¿nos vamos ya?

-Si claro, Maria... bueno, me voy ya. No tardo mucho, pero si quieren comer algo hoy hice unas galletas para mañana... cómanlas antes de que lo haga Daichi.

Ya en la calle, Hayate va practicando con el balón mientras su tío lo sigue un poco intrigado.

-Oye¿Por qué me sacaste con tanta insistencia de la casa de tu padre?

-Es que me perdí el último entrenamiento y...

Daichi se para en medio de la calle y se apoya contra la pared, mientras su sobrino pasa el balón de una mano a otra. Luego pregunta:

-¿Tú te "perdiste" el entrenamiento? Oye¿te pasó algo en lo del médico que viste la otra vez? Porque en apariencia no tienes nada...

-Bueno, yo.. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque a mi no me puedes engañar, sé bien detectar a los mentirosos. Hayate sigue jugando a hamacar el balón con una de sus manos y contesta:

-Tengo miopía. No veo bien de lejos así que por lo tanto no debería jugar al fútbol..

Daichi se queda mudo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se le ocurre ninguno de sus chistes estúpidos y menos mal que no, porque la situación no lo tolera. Finalmente sólo pregunta:

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Bueno... no es que me siente estupendo... pero tampoco voy a andar llorando como nena por ahí. Ya tengo asumido el compromiso, así que no puedo echarme atrás ¿Verdad tío?

Daichi se rasca la barbilla afeitada hasta casi sacarle brillo y enseguida cae en la cuenta de que esa idea, su sobrino no la sacó del aire.

-¿Ah no? Hum... sospecho que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo... ¿quién es?

Hayate se pone colorado, y con una mirada casi infantil pregunta:

-Si te lo cuento ¿me guardas el secreto?

-Oye sobrino¿me ves como alguien que anda ventilando las cosas por ahí? Anda, suelta la sopa de una vez...

-Bueno... ¿te acuerdas de la chica que conocimos el día pasado que fuimos a entrenar?

-¿Eh? –entrecierra los ojos en un gesto parecido al que hace su sobrino cuando no ve bien. -¿La peleonera que casi me rompe la cabeza?

-¡Esa misma! Bueno, la otra ves pasé a verla... y el otro día la encontré en le salón de videojuegos...

Ahora Daichi frunce el ceño; hay algo en esa chica que le resulta extraño en ella y no sabe bien que es... además el gusto de su sobrino... la chica tiene horrendos modales... quizás no sea lo mejor para Hayate.

-Mira sobrino, perdona que te lo diga de esta manera pero... ¡esa chica no es un camión; es una camionera!

-¿eh¡No, pero si ella es muy linda! Fíjate que cuando estábamos del salón de videojuegos...

_Flashback Hayate._

_-¿A qué escuela vas? –pregunta el muchacho caminado rápido para seguirle el paso a la chica por el salón.–Nunca había visto ese uniforme..._

_-Voy a la secundaria Sarayashiki... _

_-¿La secundaria Sarayashiki? –pregunta él con sorpresa._

_-Sí. ¿Por?_

_-Es que... –vacila en contestar. -Creí que a esa escuela iban sólo delincuentes... _

_-¿Qué te pasa loco con mi escuela? 'ta bien que no vaya muy seguido y que no sea lo más finoli de la ciudad pero tampoco es Battle Royale... aparte Atsuko va ahí también y es un bocho bárbaro..._

_-La posta es que si no fuera por el hockey... algunas veces creo que me ve voy a quedar colifa..._

_-¿Colifa¿Cómo loca? No te entiendo..._

_-Si... ¿Viste cuando te parece que la cabeza te va a explotar? Bueno, a veces me pasa eso..._

_-¿Y por eso te escapas de la escuela? Si te esta yendo mal no deberías hacerlo. -No está bien huir de los problemas... –está diciendo, pero luego se detiene. –Por lo menos las notas se pueden corregir.. no como otras cosas.._

_La voz de Hayate desciende rápidamente de volumen. La tigresa lo mira con un poco de intriga: la expresión del chico se ve rara en alguien que parece ser más alegre que lo que se muestra en esos momentos._

_-¡Uy, que caripela! _

_-Mira tigresa, creo que me he estoy metiendo demasiado y no sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Mejor no me hagas caso, yo..._

_-¡Ey, espérate¿Qué te pasa, chabón¡No me digas que ahora te dije algo malo también!_

_-No, no es contigo, tigresa. Es que yo tampoco estoy en un buen momento... son sólo tonterías. Mejor cambiemos de tema._

_-¡Ah, no¡Ahora que abriste la boca no me voy a quedar con el entripado¡Desembucha!_

-Entonces le conté a María lo que pasó con lo del médico y que lo más seguro era que tendría que dejar el equipo tarde o temprano. ¿Y sabes que me dijo?

-No. ¿Qué te dijo? –contesta no sin algo de sorna de su parte.

_-¡Eres un total idiota¿Qué carajo haces aquí lamentándote en vez de estar en este momento entrenando? _

_-Pero..._

_-¿Tienes ojos todavía, tienes piernas y brazos¿Entonces de mierda qué te quejas¡Deja de tenerte lástima a ti mismo! _

_-¡Pero tigresa! –exclama el chico sorprendido. -¡Tú deberías comprenderme¿Cómo voy a hacer para jugar sin ver?_

_-No necesitas ver para hacer nada. –responde la chica subiéndose a la tabla del Pump up. –Te lo demostraré. –agrega con una sonrisa confiada._

_Taki inserta una ficha y la música comienza a sonar. Ella elige el nivel de dificultad medio y sin dificultad pasa las dos primeras canciones._

_-¡Eres muy buena! –exclama Hayate._

_-Psss... ya verás. –saca de su bolso su vincha del entrenamiento y se la pone en los ojos. –A ver, vamos por la canción extra._

_La canción empieza, y Taki sigue jugando, y aún con los ojos tapados, su puntaje es perfecto. _

_-¡Guau¡Estuviste genial¿Cómo hiciste?_

_-Tengo los pasos en mi cabeza, no necesito ver, con sólo escuchar me basta. –se saca la venda de los ojos. -Lo mismo pasa con el hockey, o el fútbol, o cualquier otra cosa..._

_-¿Ah, sí¿De verdad?_

_-Lo único que necesitas ver, es que si tienes la jugada en tu mente, no necesitas más nada. ¿Eres débil¡Entonces no llores como nena, vuélvete más fuerte! _

_-Tigresa..._

_-Y te lo advierto: a mi no me gustan las niñas lloronas, así que si quieres seguir hablándome, mejor te pones listo¿'ta claro? _

-Vaya, esa chica es toda una fierecilla ¿eh¿Y qué plan tienes para conquistarla?

-Eh... la verdad... todavía ninguno... ¡Pero tu me ayudarás tío!

-Mira Hayate, sobre mujeres deberías decirle a tu padre... no, momento, tu padre no sabe de mujeres. –guiña un ojo. –No te preocupes, para eso está el tío Daichi para ayudar. Para empezar...

* * *

_Septiembre de 2005_

_Hola a todos; antes que nada gracias por la paciencia y no sólo por eso, sino por todo el apoyo que me han dado... veo que se ha notado ya mucho que anduve muy mal y aún no me repongo del todo, les agradezco todo su apoyo, no me lo esperaba de verdad... **Lily y Vini**, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes porque esas pocas palabritas que me dedicaron me hicieron sentir muy bien... sobre todo el poema me conmovió, así que gracias..._

_También Samael, te agradezco tus mensajes lo de y el formato ya lo he corregido... _

_El fanart de Taki y la vista de Hayate: veo que este tema del fanart los ha revolucionado; en efecto, Taki es igual a su padre (pero no tiene pintitas como dijo Berthis) por eso es que cuando digo que Hayate tiene que estar ciego, no lo digo porque sea que por eso puede enamorarse de ella (porque auque salvaje, no es fea) sino porque su parecido con Hyuga es muy obvio y él es el único en ni siquiera sospechar... y por cierto; lo del "Tigger" es porque yo pensaba en poner un osito (es que los osos entre Card Captor Sakura y el final de Gundam Wing me lavó el cerebro ), pero luego pensé que lo más lógico era otro muñeco... ¿y que mejor que un tigre? Más vale que un Winnie Pu no, verdad? Por cierto¿saben como le dicen al hijo de Winnie Pu? No, mejor no les digo..._

_Sobre el concurso... no he visto mucha convocatoria... iré dando mas pistas así a ver si siguen sumándose... a lo mejor ahora no estén muy claros los personajes, pero después podrán ir adivinando de quienes se trata..._

_No tengo más que decirle, solo que disculpen la demora. Nunca me pasan este tipo de cosas... lo siento. Con decirles que la escena entre Takiko y Hayate la escribí cinco veces (no es broma)..._

_Ahora sí, besos enormes._

_Vicky_


End file.
